The New Girl
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: When the wasabi warriors return to school, Jack sees a mysterious new girl and tries to befriend her. But what will happen when someone from her past suddenly appears and causes a deeply hidden secret to rise to the surface? *Co-written with Daddy'sgirl11*
1. Lost And Shy

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting on The New Girl, but I appreciate you being sooo patient. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. **

**This story is co-written with Daddy'sgirl11**

**This chapter is written by me. **

**Jack's POV:**

We walked into school for another year, same hallways, same students, same first day as always.

Until, I saw a girl, she looked new and I have never seen in around before. She also, looked lost, so me being my normal friendly self, I decided to go and try to help her, as well as introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Jack. You seem to be a little lost, do you need some help?" I ask and she shyly nods and points at her schedule, locker number, and a note to take to the school's office.

"1o6 is right here." I say and walk her over to her locker, which is right next to Kim's and across the hall from mine.

"And your first class is History, Kim could walk you there since she's in the same class, and the office is up the hall and take a right." I say with a smile.

She nods and walks off to the office and I walk over to my friends.

"Who was that?" I ask Kim.

"Erin Wilkes, the new girl from Miami, Florida." She says and I nod.

Something seems mysterious about this girl. Since not one time did she talk to me or lift her head from looking at the floor.

I may not know what is so mysterious about this girl, but I want to find out.

**Erin's POV:**

It's my first day in a new school and I'm already lost trying to find my way to my locker, the office and my first class.

I see out of the corner of my eye, a guy, about my age walking up to me and I look up to see who it was but quickly look back down when I see a flashback.

"Hi, I'm Jack. You seem to be a little lost, do you need some help?" He says and I nod and point at my schedule, my locker number and a note I need to take to the office.

"1o6 is right here." He says and walks me over to a locker where I take out my book for my first class and I turn back around.

"And your first class is History, Kim could walk you there since she's in the same class, and the office is up the hall and take a right." I nod at his direction to the office until it hit me. Kim? As in my best friend since we were in diapers Kim Crawford?

I walk towards where he pointed out the office was and I slightly glance over my shoulder to look at him and his friends and I see Kim slightly glance at me and smile.

I smile back then walk to the office.

**Jack's POV:**

It was free period and I walk over to my locker and put my books in there and I turn around to see that girl at her locker.

What did Kim say her name was? Erin?

I walk over to her with a smile and she looks up.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"Hi, Jack was it?" She asks with a shy smile.

"Yes, that's me." I say and smile.

"I'm Erin." She says with a bright smile that can just melt your heart. Erin, I thought that was her name.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I say and offer my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She says shaking my hand.

"What are you reading?" I ask finally noticing the book in her hand.

"Cold Mountain by Charles Frazier." She says and turns to put her book into her locker.

"Cool, that's a good book." I say and she smiles.

"You've read it?" She asks, and it might just be me, but I thought I heard a slight southern accent.

"Yes I have." I say returning the smile.

"I'm sorry about not talking earlier, I was kinda shy." She says and her face looks pained and she grabs her stomach.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" I ask her worried.

"I'm fine. Excuse me." She says politely and runs off.

"Hey Jack." Kim says.

"Hey Kim, what's wrong with Erin? She ran off pretty fast and kinda seemed sick." I asked.

"Morning sickness, she gets in the afternoon." Kim says.

"Morning sickness? You don't get that unless…. You're pregnant…" I say trailing off.

"I know, that's because Erin is pregnant." Kim says and my eyes widen.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and again, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting so long for this story. **

**If you have any questions about this story or chapter, just ask me in a review and I will send you a message answering the question the best I can. **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	2. Why Is She Scared?

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you love this one. **

**This chapter was written by Daddy'sgirl11!**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_We walked into school for another year, same hallways, same students, same first day as always._

_Until, I saw a girl, she looked new and I have never seen in around before. She also, looked lost, so me being my normal friendly self, I decided to go and try to help her, as well as introduce myself._

_"Hi, I'm Jack. You seem to be a little lost, do you need some help?" I ask and she shyly nods and points at her schedule, locker number, and a note to take to the school's office._

_"1o6 is right here." I say and walk her over to her locker, which is right next to Kim's and across the hall from mine._

_"And your first class is History, Kim could walk you there since she's in the same class, and the office is up the hall and take a right." I say with a smile._

_She nods and walks off to the office and I walk over to my friends._

_"Who was that?" I ask Kim._

_"Erin Wilkes, the new girl from Miami, Florida." She says and I nod._

_Something seems mysterious about this girl. Since not one time did she talk to me or lift her head from looking at the floor._

_I may not know what is so mysterious about this girl, but I want to find out._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_It's my first day in a new school and I'm already lost trying to find my way to my locker, the office and my first class._

_I see out of the corner of my eye, a guy, about my age walking up to me and I look up to see who it was but quickly look back down when I see a flashback._

_"Hi, I'm Jack. You seem to be a little lost, do you need some help?" He says and I nod and point at my schedule, my locker number and a note I need to take to the office._

_"1o6 is right here." He says and walks me over to a locker where I take out my book for my first class and I turn back around._

_"And your first class is History, Kim could walk you there since she's in the same class, and the office is up the hall and take a right." I nod at his direction to the office until it hit me. Kim? As in my best friend since we were in diapers Kim Crawford?_

_I walk towards where he pointed out the office was and I slightly glance over my shoulder to look at him and his friends and I see Kim slightly glance at me and smile._

_I smile back then walk to the office._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_It was free period and I walk over to my locker and put my books in there and I turn around to see that girl at her locker._

_What did Kim say her name was? Erin?_

_I walk over to her with a smile and she looks up._

_"Hi." I say with a smile._

_"Hi, Jack was it?" She asks with a shy smile._

_"Yes, that's me." I say and smile._

_"I'm Erin." She says with a bright smile that can just melt your heart. Erin, I thought that was her name._

_"Well it's nice to meet you." I say and offer my hand._

_"Nice to meet you too." She says shaking my hand._

_"What are you reading?" I ask finally noticing the book in her hand._

_"Cold Mountain by Charles Frazier." She says and turns to put her book into her locker._

_"Cool, that's a good book." I say and she smiles._

_"You've read it?" She asks, and it might just be me, but I thought I heard a slight southern accent._

_"Yes I have." I say returning the smile._

_"I'm sorry about not talking earlier, I was kinda shy." She says and her face looks pained and she grabs her stomach._

_"It's ok. Are you ok?" I ask her worried._

_"I'm fine. Excuse me." She says politely and runs off._

_"Hey Jack." Kim says._

_"Hey Kim, what's wrong with Erin? She ran off pretty fast and kinda seemed sick." I asked._

_"Morning sickness, she gets in the afternoon." Kim says._

_"Morning sickness? You don't get that unless…. You're pregnant…" I say trailing off._

_"I know, that's because Erin is pregnant." Kim says and my eyes widen._

**Chapter 2: Why Is She Scared?**

**Jack's POV**  
Pregnant? That sweet, shy, innocent girl I just met is pregnant!? How is that even possible? She seemed like such a good girl who'd never do anything like that. No, no, this can't be right. It can't be.

"Jack? Jack, you okay?" Kim asked with a concerned look on her face. She's known me long enough to tell when something' bothering me.

"Huh? Oh uh y-yeah. I'm fine. Did you just say Erin was pregnant?" I asked, even though I know she did. Kim sighed.

"Yes Jack, she's pregnant. You were going to find out at some point or another. Just don't go spreading it around school; she's been through enough" Kim said with a look of warning before she walked off to her first period class. I just stood there dumbfounded. What did Kim mean by 'she's been through enough'? Is the father not in the picture? If that's the case, I can't even imagine what that poor girl must be feeling.

As I was about to leave to go to my class, I see Erin walk out of the bathroom looking around like she was lost again. The poor girl looked so sick too. I walked over to where she was standing, and when she saw me she ducked her head slightly. Okay, I know she's shy, but why does she keep doing that?

"Hey Erin, you okay?" I asked, purposely leaving out the fact that I know what's wrong. She just nodded without really looking up.

"Y-Yeah"

"Do you know where your class is?" I asked trying to keep up the conversation. Don't ask why, but I feel the need to stay near her; almost like I need to protect her and her baby from something.

"N-Not really. I was g-going to go with Kim, but I don't know where she is" she said stuttering. It's kind of cute how shy she is, but I wish she could be more open with me.

"Do you want me to walk you there? I know where Kim's class is" I offered.

"N-No, that's okay. I'm sure I can find it" she said before hurrying off again. I sighed. What am I going to do about this?

**Erin's POV**

I didn't want to seem rude, but I couldn't be anywhere near that Jack guy any longer than I had too. He's real nice and all, but Jonah was too at first. I refuse to go down that road again, especially now that I have my baby to watch out for.

"Erin, there you are. I'm so sorry, I forgot I was supposed to show you to class. I'm just so used to walking in here on my own" Kim said as she motioned me to a seat beside her. I sat down next to her, assuring her it was alright.

"So you feeling okay?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, as good as I can be" I said sighing. She just patted my arm with a knowing look. At least I have Kim. She's always been my best friend, and she's the only one that knows my secret. Not that I'm pregnant; I'm sure the whole school will know that by the end of the week if I'm even that lucky.

"Did you see Jack again?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he was standing over there when I got out of the restroom"

"Well what do you think of him? He's a black belt at my dojo, you know" she informed me.

"He seems alright. I mean, he's nice and all, but Kim, you know I can't-"

"It's okay Erin, I know what you mean. Can you just try not to be too scared around him? Trust me, the three guys at my dojo are awesome. Milton's real nice to everyone, even though he can be a bit...strange at times, Jerry is a major flirt but he would never hurt anyone, and Jack is a big sweetheart. They're all some really great friends so just give them a chance at least" Kim said. I still wasn't too sure about all this.

"I don't know Kim, you know why I get scared. Just give me a little time"

"Alright, just give them a chance at least"

"I'll try" I said sighing.

**Daddysgirl11 A/N: And that's chapter two :) I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we do. God bless you all!**


	3. You Can Trust Me

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. **

**It was written by me. **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
Pregnant? That sweet, shy, innocent girl I just met is pregnant!? How is that even possible? She seemed like such a good girl who'd never do anything like that. No, no, this can't be right. It can't be._

_"Jack? Jack, you okay?" Kim asked with a concerned look on her face. She's known me long enough to tell when something' bothering me._

_"Huh? Oh uh y-yeah. I'm fine. Did you just say Erin was pregnant?" I asked, even though I know she did. Kim sighed._

_"Yes Jack, she's pregnant. You were going to find out at some point or another. Just don't go spreading it around school; she's been through enough" Kim said with a look of warning before she walked off to her first period class. I just stood there dumbfounded. What did Kim mean by 'she's been through enough'? Is the father not in the picture? If that's the case, I can't even imagine what that poor girl must be feeling._

_As I was about to leave to go to my class, I see Erin walk out of the bathroom looking around like she was lost again. The poor girl looked so sick too. I walked over to where she was standing, and when she saw me she ducked her head slightly. Okay, I know she's shy, but why does she keep doing that?_

_"Hey Erin, you okay?" I asked, purposely leaving out the fact that I know what's wrong. She just nodded without really looking up._

_"Y-Yeah"_

_"Do you know where your class is?" I asked trying to keep up the conversation. Don't ask why, but I feel the need to stay near her; almost like I need to protect her and her baby from something._

_"N-Not really. I was g-going to go with Kim, but I don't know where she is" she said stuttering. It's kind of cute how shy she is, but I wish she could be more open with me._

_"Do you want me to walk you there? I know where Kim's class is" I offered._

_"N-No, that's okay. I'm sure I can find it" she said before hurrying off again. I sighed. What am I going to do about this?_

**_Erin's POV_**

_I didn't want to seem rude, but I couldn't be anywhere near that Jack guy any longer than I had too. He's real nice and all, but Jonah was too at first. I refuse to go down that road again, especially now that I have my baby to watch out for._

_"Erin, there you are. I'm so sorry, I forgot I was supposed to show you to class. I'm just so used to walking in here on my own" Kim said as she motioned me to a seat beside her. I sat down next to her, assuring her it was alright._

_"So you feeling okay?" Kim asked me._

_"Yeah, as good as I can be" I said sighing. She just patted my arm with a knowing look. At least I have Kim. She's always been my best friend, and she's the only one that knows my secret. Not that I'm pregnant; I'm sure the whole school will know that by the end of the week if I'm even that lucky._

_"Did you see Jack again?" she asked changing the subject._

_"Yeah, he was standing over there when I got out of the restroom"_

_"Well what do you think of him? He's a black belt at my dojo, you know" she informed me._

_"He seems alright. I mean, he's nice and all, but Kim, you know I can't-"_

_"It's okay Erin, I know what you mean. Can you just try not to be too scared around him? Trust me, the three guys at my dojo are awesome. Milton's real nice to everyone, even though he can be a bit...strange at times, Jerry is a major flirt but he would never hurt anyone, and Jack is a big sweetheart. They're all some really great friends so just give them a chance at least" Kim said. I still wasn't too sure about all this._

_"I don't know Kim, you know why I get scared. Just give me a little time"_

_"Alright, just give them a chance at least"_

_"I'll try" I said sighing._

**Chapter 3: You Can Trust Me**

**Jack's POV:**  
I walk out of class after the last bell and I see Erin standing at her locker.  
I smile and walk over to her while humming a song form the movie my cousin and I watched last night.  
Erin smiled and started to sing along, but soon, her smiled faded and she grabbed her books and backpack and run off.  
I wonder what's wrong…

******Erin's POV:**  
I was standing at my locker, while I hear Jack hum to a familiar tune, so out of instinct; I start to sing along while smiling.  
Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song,  
Someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
I sing then my smile starts to slowly fade, I quickly grab my books and my bag and run off. The song's just too familiar.  
As I run around the corner, I bump into someone.  
"Hey there pretty lady." A familiar voice says. Oh no, I know that voice.  
I look up and see the man I wanted to avoid.  
"Jonah, hello." I say gulping.  
"Hello Erin." He says with that smile...the smile I never wanted to see again. It scared me oh so much.  
"I have to go." I say and try to walk off.  
But Jonah grabs my wrist and starts to twist.  
"Leave her alone." I hear Jack say and Jonah lets me go and I run over to Jack who has Kim standing behind him.  
"What? Do you really expect a father to stay away from his child?" Jonah asked. I could see that smirk plastered on his face. He can't touch my baby. I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for him. He would just hurt the baby somehow, so yes, I do expect that father to stay away from his child. I really wanted to tell him that but I was too scared.  
"Just leave her alone." Jack warned and we walk off.  
"Why did you freeze when I was humming that song?" Jack asked me.  
"It's a really long story you don't want to hear about." I say.  
"Try me." He said.  
So, for the next 2 hours, we were sitting in my uncle's office on the couch and I explained my story to Jack.  
"And then he leaned into kiss me, then he started kissing my neck, and wanted to do more. I said no, but he… he." I start but I started tearing up.  
"He forced you didn't he?" He asked and I nod.

**Jack's POV:**  
I was furious when Erin told me about Jonah forcing her to do something, making her end up pregnant.  
I was about to get up before Erin grabbed my arm.  
"No Jack, it's not worth it." She says with a doubtful look.  
I nod and relax putting my arm around her.  
"That's why I was so shy around you, I can't trust another guy." Erin says tearing up again and a tear slips down her cheek.  
"You can always trust me, I will never, in a million years, dream of hurting you." I say and hug her while she cries.  
Soon, she yawns and falls asleep with her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest.  
I smile and hold her closer to me, to protect her and her baby.  
I will never, ever let anyone hurt her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that we enjoyed it! **

**I love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	4. Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Hey guys, thank you for your amazing reviews. **

**I hope you like this chapter, it's written by me. **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**_  
I walk out of class after the last bell and I see Erin standing at her locker.  
I smile and walk over to her while humming a song form the movie my cousin and I watched last night.  
Erin smiled and started to sing along, but soon, her smiled faded and she grabbed her books and backpack and run off.  
I wonder what's wrong…_

**_Erin's POV:_**_  
I was standing at my locker, while I hear Jack hum to a familiar tune, so out of instinct; I start to sing along while smiling.  
Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song,  
Someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
I sing then my smile starts to slowly fade, I quickly grab my books and my bag and run off. The song's just too familiar.  
As I run around the corner, I bump into someone.  
"Hey there pretty lady." A familiar voice says. Oh no, I know that voice.  
I look up and see the man I wanted to avoid.  
"Jonah, hello." I say gulping.  
"Hello Erin." He says with that smile...the smile I never wanted to see again. It scared me oh so much.  
"I have to go." I say and try to walk off.  
But Jonah grabs my wrist and starts to twist.  
"Leave her alone." I hear Jack say and Jonah lets me go and I run over to Jack who has Kim standing behind him.  
"What? Do you really expect a father to stay away from his child?" Jonah asked. I could see that smirk plastered on his face. He can't touch my baby. I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for him. He would just hurt the baby somehow, so yes, I do expect that father to stay away from his child. I really wanted to tell him that but I was too scared.  
"Just leave her alone." Jack warned and we walk off.  
"Why did you freeze when I was humming that song?" Jack asked me.  
"It's a really long story you don't want to hear about." I say.  
"Try me." He said.  
So, for the next 2 hours, we were sitting in my uncle's office on the couch and I explained my story to Jack.  
"And then he leaned into kiss me, then he started kissing my neck, and wanted to do more. I said no, but he… he." I start but I started tearing up.  
"He forced you didn't he?" He asked and I nod._

**_Jack's POV:_**_  
I was furious when Erin told me about Jonah forcing her to do something, making her end up pregnant.  
I was about to get up before Erin grabbed my arm.  
"No Jack, it's not worth it." She says with a doubtful look.  
I nod and relax putting my arm around her.  
"That's why I was so shy around you, I can't trust another guy." Erin says tearing up again and a tear slips down her cheek.  
"You can always trust me, I will never, in a million years, dream of hurting you." I say and hug her while she cries.  
Soon, she yawns and falls asleep with her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest.  
I smile and hold her closer to me, to protect her and her baby.  
I will never, ever let anyone hurt her._

**Chapter 4: Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way**

**Erin's POV: **

I found myself in someone's arms this morning, I don't know who it is, but I know I don't want to leave.

I feel so safe and secure, better than I felt in a long time.

I open my eyes and shift a little, causing the person to wake up as well.

"Good morning." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Jack?" I ask.

"Yes?" He asks and I nervously giggle and move a little.

We both smile and look away; well this is kinda awkward…

"Jack, Erin, we're gonna be late for school, so hurry up." Kim said with a slight smirk.

I nod and slightly glare at her and we start getting ready.

**Jack's POV:**

"So, Kim told us that you have a new crush." Milton says and Jerry smirks.

"Pfft, no." I say and Milton looks at me.

"Yeah right, but anyways, you should meet my tutor, she's smokin'." Jerry says.

"You have a tutor?" Milton asks and looks surprised.

"Yeah, for math, history, literature." Jerry says.

"Oh." Milton says.

"So she helps you in these subjects?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's great. Patient, kind, a little shy, but she really helps. Especially with the Civil War."

"Maybe we'll get to meet her sometime." Milton says.

"You will, she's coming to the dojo today." Jerry says.

**Erin's POV:**

"So, what do you think about Jack?" Kim asks me.

"He' a great guy, really sweet and a great listener." I say and sit down on the couch in the dojo.

"Do you like him?" Kim asks with a smirk while sitting next to me.

"What?" No." I say with a blush and look away.

"Hon, denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Kim says.

"I know that Kimmy, but how do I know that I can trust him?" I ask Kim.

"Erin, you can, don't make him pay for Jonah's mistakes." Kim says and I nod.

Just then jerry walks in and I wave and point to a table where we can work.

I am Jerry's tutor, my teachers suggested it will help with extra credit, Jerry's grades and even help me with making some new friends.

**Jack's POV:**

Milton and I walked into the dojo to see a girl working with Jerry on his homework.

"Orthography is the art of writing words with proper letters; they didn't have that during Shakespeare's time." The girl said.

She looked and sounded familiar.

Her eyes met mine and I realized it was Erin.

For the first time since I met her, she looked relaxed.

"Ok, now let's work on history." Erin says to Jerry and smiles hello to me and Milton.

"Do I have to? All I'm learning about is how two teams killed each other, the north won, how a guy in a top hat got shot and about the lazy fair doctrine." Jerry says making Erin laugh and shake her head.

Her laugh was beautiful, like a perfect melody. It was natural, not forced or tensed.

"One, the Civil war ain't that simple hon. And two, is the lassiez-faire doctrine. Erin said.

"Hon?" I ask.

"Ain't?" Jerry asked.

"You know about the lassiez-faire doctrine?" Milton asks.

"Yes Jerry, I said ain't and yes Jack, I said hon. I from the south." Erin says with a smile.

"I thought you were from Miami." Jerry says.

"I moved there when I was 13, I'm 17 now." Erin says and gets up to walk over to Milton.

"I'm Erin, and yes, I do know about the lassiez-faire doctrine." She says.

"I'm Milton." He says shaking Erin's hand.

"I'm going to start calling you Scarlett." Jerry says.

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"Scarlett O'Hara from Gone With The Wind, and because of my southern accent." Erin explains.

"Can I talk to you?" I whisper in Erin's ear and she nods.

"Milton, can you help Jerry for a while?" Erin asks.

"Sure thing Miss. Scarlett." Milton says and Erin looks at him confused.

"What? It is starting to stick." Milton says and Erin smiles and we walk to Rudy's office.

"What do you want to talk about?" Erin asks.

"About last night, and this morning." I say.

"Jack, it was very helpful and comforting, but I just need to take care of my baby as well. And what if Jonah finds out?" Erin asks.

"He won't I won't let him hurt you anymore." I say Erin smiles and we hug.

"When do you find out about the gender of the baby?" I ask Erin.

"Tomorrow." She says.

"Can I go with you?" I ask and Erin smiles and takes my hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She says.

Her grayish blue eyes sparkling and her smile are just melting me.

"No Jack, you can't be falling in love with this girl." That voice in my head says.

I look into Erin's eyes, and I know, I'm falling hard for this girl.

**I hope ya'll like this chapter! I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	5. Finding Out The Gender

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter. **

**To all the people wondering if this is a kick story, it is not. **

**For all of those who have read my previous Kickin' It stories, you know this is Jarin based, Jack and Erin. **

**I'm sorry if you were expecting Kick, but it's not. **

**Enjoy this chapter, it was written by Daddy'sgirl11**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

_Erin's POV:_

_I found myself in someone's arms this morning, I don't know who it is, but I know I don't want to leave._

_I feel so safe and secure, better than I felt in a long time._

_I open my eyes and shift a little, causing the person to wake up as well._

_"Good morning." I heard a familiar voice say._

_"Jack?" I ask._

_"Yes?" He asks and I nervously giggle and move a little._

_We both smile and look away; well this is kinda awkward…_

_"Jack, Erin, we're gonna be late for school, so hurry up." Kim said with a slight smirk._

_I nod and slightly glare at her and we start getting ready._

_Jack's POV:_

_"So, Kim told us that you have a new crush." Milton says and Jerry smirks._

_"Pfft, no." I say and Milton looks at me._

_"Yeah right, but anyways, you should meet my tutor, she's smokin'." Jerry says._

_"You have a tutor?" Milton asks and looks surprised._

_"Yeah, for math, history, literature." Jerry says._

_"Oh." Milton says._

_"So she helps you in these subjects?" I ask._

_"Yeah, she's great. Patient, kind, a little shy, but she really helps. Especially with the Civil War."_

_"Maybe we'll get to meet her sometime." Milton says._

_"You will, she's coming to the dojo today." Jerry says._

_Erin's POV:_

_"So, what do you think about Jack?" Kim asks me._

_"He' a great guy, really sweet and a great listener." I say and sit down on the couch in the dojo._

_"Do you like him?" Kim asks with a smirk while sitting next to me._

_"What?" No." I say with a blush and look away._

_"Hon, denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Kim says._

_"I know that Kimmy, but how do I know that I can trust him?" I ask Kim._

_"Erin, you can, don't make him pay for Jonah's mistakes." Kim says and I nod._

_Just then jerry walks in and I wave and point to a table where we can work._

_I am Jerry's tutor, my teachers suggested it will help with extra credit, Jerry's grades and even help me with making some new friends._

_Jack's POV:_

_Milton and I walked into the dojo to see a girl working with Jerry on his homework._

_"Orthography is the art of writing words with proper letters; they didn't have that during Shakespeare's time." The girl said._

_She looked and sounded familiar._

_Her eyes met mine and I realized it was Erin._

_For the first time since I met her, she looked relaxed._

_"Ok, now let's work on history." Erin says to Jerry and smiles hello to me and Milton._

_"Do I have to? All I'm learning about is how two teams killed each other, the north won, how a guy in a top hat got shot and about the lazy fair doctrine." Jerry says making Erin laugh and shake her head._

_Her laugh was beautiful, like a perfect melody. It was natural, not forced or tensed._

_"One, the Civil war ain't that simple hon. And two, is the lassiez-faire doctrine. Erin said._

_"Hon?" I ask._

_"Ain't?" Jerry asked._

_"You know about the lassiez-faire doctrine?" Milton asks._

_"Yes Jerry, I said ain't and yes Jack, I said hon. I from the south." Erin says with a smile._

_"I thought you were from Miami." Jerry says._

_"I moved there when I was 13, I'm 17 now." Erin says and gets up to walk over to Milton._

_"I'm Erin, and yes, I do know about the lassiez-faire doctrine." She says._

_"I'm Milton." He says shaking Erin's hand._

_"I'm going to start calling you Scarlett." Jerry says._

_"Why's that?" I asked confused._

_"Scarlett O'Hara from Gone With The Wind, and because of my southern accent." Erin explains._

_"Can I talk to you?" I whisper in Erin's ear and she nods._

_"Milton, can you help Jerry for a while?" Erin asks._

_"Sure thing Miss. Scarlett." Milton says and Erin looks at him confused._

_"What? It is starting to stick." Milton says and Erin smiles and we walk to Rudy's office._

_"What do you want to talk about?" Erin asks._

_"About last night, and this morning." I say._

_"Jack, it was very helpful and comforting, but I just need to take care of my baby as well. And what if Jonah finds out?" Erin asks._

_"He won't I won't let him hurt you anymore." I say Erin smiles and we hug._

_"When do you find out about the gender of the baby?" I ask Erin._

_"Tomorrow." She says._

_"Can I go with you?" I ask and Erin smiles and takes my hand._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." She says._

_Her grayish blue eyes sparkling and her smile are just melting me._

_"No Jack, you can't be falling in love with this girl." That voice in my head says._

_I look into Erin's eyes, and I know, I'm falling hard for this girl._

**Chapter 5: Finding Out the Gender**

**Erin's POV**  
Okay, today's the day I find out if my baby will be a boy or a girl. I can totally do this.  
One thing I am having mixed feelings about is the fact Jack is coming with me...I mean, don't get me wrong he's really sweet and all, but I don't know if he thinks this is like a date of some sorts. But then again, why would he? We're going to a doctor's appointment for my baby. Why would he want any part of that in that way?  
He wouldn't.  
"Hey Erin, you going to the doctor today?" Kim asked me when I walked in the dojo. Jack told me to meet him there, but Kim doesn't know he's going yet.  
"Yep, have you seen Jack?" I asked, ducking my gaze. I know she's gonna take that in the way of thinking I like him-which is so not true! I mean, he's awesome but I just can't like someone else again.  
"He's in the shower...Why do you wanna know!?" she asked. The way she practically pounced on me with that question reminded me of a cat.  
I rolled my eyes at her. See, I knew this was coming. Oh well, I guess that's what best friends are for.  
"Kimmy, he's just coming with me to the doctors appointment. He offered so I said yes." I added that last part so she wouldn't take it even farther on the fact he's like the first guy I've been close to trusting since...never mind.  
"Awe, that is so sweet! He totally likes you!" Kim squealed. I was about to respond when I got cut off.  
"Hey there ladies! Ready to go, Er?" Jack asked quickly. He had a towel slung around his shoulders and his hair was all wet. Not to mention he didn't have a shirt on...  
"Uh, yeah. How about you?" I asked awkwardly. I couldn't help but notice Kim snickering as she slowly slipped away to do something...anything else. She's probably 'giving us privacy' as she would say.  
"Yep, just give me a sec. I'll be right back" he said and started walking towards the back room again.  
"Don't forget your shirt!" Kim called after him. She then turned to me with a laugh, "No shirt, no service. Oh yeah, and I bet the doctors feel that way too"  
"Kim!" I exclaimed.  
"What? Oh, you know I was just kidding girly. But seriously, you should've seen your face when he walked out without a shirt on! Dude, your cheeks were so red it could've been mistaken for a seriously painful sunburn" she laughed. I swatted her arm as I rolled my eyes.  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked coming back out, fully clothed might I add.  
"Yep" I said smiling. Kim winked at me and I just rolled my eyes before turning back to Jack as we left the dojo.

**Jack's POV**  
I opened my car door for Erin and she smiled in thanks. I was kind of nervous and a little anxious about going to this appointment with her. I mean, this will be the first time she gets to see her baby and know what gender it is.  
"So, you excited?" I asked, trying to start a conversation that might calm my nerves...and hers too, possible.  
"Well of course I am, but I'm also really nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if there isn't a heartbeat? What if-"  
"Erin," I said cutting her off, "don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just breathe" I said glancing at her slightly while trying to keep my focus on the road for both of our-and the baby's-safety.  
She sighed. "Okay, I'll try. That doesn't mean I'm still not worried" she said stubbornly. I just chuckled a little. She is so adorable. I remember thinking the same thing when I saw her after I got out of the shower; her cheeks all rosy and that small smile of hers as she looked down shyly. She's just the cutest thing. I still can't even imagine what kind of idiot would want to hurt someone as precious and amazing as her.  
"Oh, turn here. That's the building" she directed as I steered into the parking lot. I helped her out and we walked up to the receptionist lady.  
"Name?" she said flatly. Hmm, looks like she isn't very happy at her job.  
"Erin Wilkes"  
"Please go sit in the waiting area and fill out these papers while waiting on Dr. Myers" the lady said finally looking up. I couldn't help but notice the way her nose scrunched up a bit in a judging way as she noticed how young Erin looked and why she was here. I also couldn't shake off the hard glare the woman sent me as I sat down beside her in the waiting area.  
"Well she seemed rude" I whispered when we were out of hearing range. Erin rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, she hates me; thinks I'm just another seventeen and pregnant case who wasn't 'careful enough'. She never even bothered getting the facts straight" Erin sighed. I instantly felt horrible for her. People automatically will think something like that when they see a teenage girl pregnant.  
"Erin, I'm sorry people are judging you because of something you couldn't help"  
She smiled a little. "It's okay Jack. I'm just glad you aren't judging me for the same thing." I felt a horrible stab of guilt at that statement. I had assumed the worse when Kim first told me about her being pregnant. I kind of figured something was up when she ran into Jonah though.  
"Erin, I'm so sorry. I won't lie; I did wonder a bit when I found out-"  
"It's fine" she said cutting me off. "You weren't rude about it, even when you were thinking it. That was really sweet of you, and when you found out, you were being even sweeter. You didn't tell me it was my fault; that I could've done something to stop him" she said, her voice cracking there towards the end. I hesitantly slipped my arm around her shoulders, knowing how fragile she was. I was scared she was pull away, but I was relieved to see she leaned in closer. That's certainly a step in the right direction.  
"Erin, it is in no way you're fault. You can't prevent the inevitable, all you can do is trust that God will help you through it" I told her. I noticed she tensed a little. What did I say?  
"Um, thanks Jack. Come on, they're calling us back." she said quickly. I just walked back there with her, confused all the while. Um, okay that was strange.  
"Hello Miss. Wilkes" the doctor said when we got in the room. Erin smiled at the woman, and I could tell this time it was a real smile. Well, she must like this woman. "Alright Erin, please lift up your shirt"  
I noticed Erin kind of look towards me and I laughed a little but turned around, figuring she didn't want me seeing anything.  
"Okay Mommy, there is your baby...girl" I heard the doctor say, followed by a small gasp. I glanced over just in time to see a priceless expression on Erin's face, one that I don't think I've ever seen her with before: love. She had tears glistening her eyes and her hand had flown to her mouth the second she found out it was a girl. She was just staring at the monitor with this glowing expression. Huh, I just realized why my grandparents and all the older people used to say 'you're glowing' whenever they saw a pregnant woman. She was so beautiful.  
"Jack, look at her" Erin breathed out. I smiled a little and turned towards the monitor. I wasn't, however, expecting the impact that split second would have on my life. I knew I had to protect Erin and her baby already, but the second I saw that tiny little shape on the monitor, I fell harder than a sack of potatoes. That was a real baby with a beating heart, growing inside of the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met.  
I didn't even notice I had somehow inched closer and was now touching the monitor. Wow, she's so beautiful...  
"What do you think Daddy?" Dr. Myers asked suddenly.  
Uh oh.

**Erin's POV**  
"Okay Mommy, there is your baby...girl" Dr. Myers said. I gasped as my hand flew up to my mouth in surprise. I can't believe I'm having a little girl. Looking at that monitor...it was all so real now. Sure I've seen the ultrasound before, but now it's all so much more real. I can actually see her, and know she is my daughter. A little girl. Wow.  
"Jack, look at her" I said breathlessly. It was a moment that absolutely had to be shared, and at the moment, I felt that Jack was the best person to share it with. Weird, I know, but true all the same.

Jack smiled a little before turning his attention toward the monitor. Under any other circumstance, I would've laughed at his expression, but this was absolutely adorable. He was just staring at the monitor, moving towards it ever so slowly. Once he got there, he put his hand up and was touching it, right where my baby's picture was displayed. It had t be the sweetest sight I've ever seen. And somehow, with me looking at my daughter on that monitor, feeling her grow inside me, and watching how Jack looked when he saw her for the first time too; I just felt...complete. I don't get it, but I've never felt better in my life.  
"What do you think Daddy?" Dr. Myers asked suddenly. Oh crap, well that sure broke me out of my trance. What am I going to do now?

**Daddy'sgirl11A/N:**

**Hey guys! :) I just wanted to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and have enjoyed being partners with my awesome friend :) What did you all think of this chapter/story? We'd love to hear your thoughts! God bless you all! :)**


	6. Where Is God?

**Hey guys, we're back with another chapter, we hope you like it! **

**Written by Daddy'sgirl11. **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
Okay, today's the day I find out if my baby will be a boy or a girl. I can totally do this.  
One thing I am having mixed feelings about is the fact Jack is coming with me...I mean, don't get me wrong he's really sweet and all, but I don't know if he thinks this is like a date of some sorts. But then again, why would he? We're going to a doctor's appointment for my baby. Why would he want any part of that in that way?  
He wouldn't.  
"Hey Erin, you going to the doctor today?" Kim asked me when I walked in the dojo. Jack told me to meet him there, but Kim doesn't know he's going yet.  
"Yep, have you seen Jack?" I asked, ducking my gaze. I know she's gonna take that in the way of thinking I like him-which is so not true! I mean, he's awesome but I just can't like someone else again.  
"He's in the shower...Why do you wanna know!?" she asked. The way she practically pounced on me with that question reminded me of a cat.  
I rolled my eyes at her. See, I knew this was coming. Oh well, I guess that's what best friends are for.  
"Kimmy, he's just coming with me to the doctors appointment. He offered so I said yes." I added that last part so she wouldn't take it even farther on the fact he's like the first guy I've been close to trusting since...never mind.  
"Awe, that is so sweet! He totally likes you!" Kim squealed. I was about to respond when I got cut off.  
"Hey there ladies! Ready to go, Er?" Jack asked quickly. He had a towel slung around his shoulders and his hair was all wet. Not to mention he didn't have a shirt on...  
"Uh, yeah. How about you?" I asked awkwardly. I couldn't help but notice Kim snickering as she slowly slipped away to do something...anything else. She's probably 'giving us privacy' as she would say.  
"Yep, just give me a sec. I'll be right back" he said and started walking towards the back room again.  
"Don't forget your shirt!" Kim called after him. She then turned to me with a laugh, "No shirt, no service. Oh yeah, and I bet the doctors feel that way too"  
"Kim!" I exclaimed.  
"What? Oh, you know I was just kidding girly. But seriously, you should've seen your face when he walked out without a shirt on! Dude, your cheeks were so red it could've been mistaken for a seriously painful sunburn" she laughed. I swatted her arm as I rolled my eyes.  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked coming back out, fully clothed might I add.  
"Yep" I said smiling. Kim winked at me and I just rolled my eyes before turning back to Jack as we left the dojo._

**_Jack's POV_**_  
I opened my car door for Erin and she smiled in thanks. I was kind of nervous and a little anxious about going to this appointment with her. I mean, this will be the first time she gets to see her baby and know what gender it is.  
"So, you excited?" I asked, trying to start a conversation that might calm my nerves...and hers too, possible.  
"Well of course I am, but I'm also really nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if there isn't a heartbeat? What if-"  
"Erin," I said cutting her off, "don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just breathe" I said glancing at her slightly while trying to keep my focus on the road for both of our-and the baby's-safety.  
She sighed. "Okay, I'll try. That doesn't mean I'm still not worried" she said stubbornly. I just chuckled a little. She is so adorable. I remember thinking the same thing when I saw her after I got out of the shower; her cheeks all rosy and that small smile of hers as she looked down shyly. She's just the cutest thing. I still can't even imagine what kind of idiot would want to hurt someone as precious and amazing as her.  
"Oh, turn here. That's the building" she directed as I steered into the parking lot. I helped her out and we walked up to the receptionist lady.  
"Name?" she said flatly. Hmm, looks like she isn't very happy at her job.  
"Erin Wilkes"  
"Please go sit in the waiting area and fill out these papers while waiting on Dr. Myers" the lady said finally looking up. I couldn't help but notice the way her nose scrunched up a bit in a judging way as she noticed how young Erin looked and why she was here. I also couldn't shake off the hard glare the woman sent me as I sat down beside her in the waiting area.  
"Well she seemed rude" I whispered when we were out of hearing range. Erin rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, she hates me; thinks I'm just another seventeen and pregnant case who wasn't 'careful enough'. She never even bothered getting the facts straight" Erin sighed. I instantly felt horrible for her. People automatically will think something like that when they see a teenage girl pregnant.  
"Erin, I'm sorry people are judging you because of something you couldn't help"  
She smiled a little. "It's okay Jack. I'm just glad you aren't judging me for the same thing." I felt a horrible stab of guilt at that statement. I had assumed the worse when Kim first told me about her being pregnant. I kind of figured something was up when she ran into Jonah though.  
"Erin, I'm so sorry. I won't lie; I did wonder a bit when I found out-"  
"It's fine" she said cutting me off. "You weren't rude about it, even when you were thinking it. That was really sweet of you, and when you found out, you were being even sweeter. You didn't tell me it was my fault; that I could've done something to stop him" she said, her voice cracking there towards the end. I hesitantly slipped my arm around her shoulders, knowing how fragile she was. I was scared she was pull away, but I was relieved to see she leaned in closer. That's certainly a step in the right direction.  
"Erin, it is in no way you're fault. You can't prevent the inevitable, all you can do is trust that God will help you through it" I told her. I noticed she tensed a little. What did I say?  
"Um, thanks Jack. Come on, they're calling us back." she said quickly. I just walked back there with her, confused all the while. Um, okay that was strange.  
"Hello Miss. Wilkes" the doctor said when we got in the room. Erin smiled at the woman, and I could tell this time it was a real smile. Well, she must like this woman. "Alright Erin, please lift up your shirt"  
I noticed Erin kind of look towards me and I laughed a little but turned around, figuring she didn't want me seeing anything.  
"Okay Mommy, there is your baby...girl" I heard the doctor say, followed by a small gasp. I glanced over just in time to see a priceless expression on Erin's face, one that I don't think I've ever seen her with before: love. She had tears glistening her eyes and her hand had flown to her mouth the second she found out it was a girl. She was just staring at the monitor with this glowing expression. Huh, I just realized why my grandparents and all the older people used to say 'you're glowing' whenever they saw a pregnant woman. She was so beautiful.  
"Jack, look at her" Erin breathed out. I smiled a little and turned towards the monitor. I wasn't, however, expecting the impact that split second would have on my life. I knew I had to protect Erin and her baby already, but the second I saw that tiny little shape on the monitor, I fell harder than a sack of potatoes. That was a real baby with a beating heart, growing inside of the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met.  
I didn't even notice I had somehow inched closer and was now touching the monitor. Wow, she's so beautiful...  
"What do you think Daddy?" Dr. Myers asked suddenly.  
Uh oh._

**_Erin's POV_**_  
"Okay Mommy, there is your baby...girl" Dr. Myers said. I gasped as my hand flew up to my mouth in surprise. I can't believe I'm having a little girl. Looking at that monitor...it was all so real now. Sure I've seen the ultrasound before, but now it's all so much more real. I can actually see her, and know she is my daughter. A little girl. Wow.  
"Jack, look at her" I said breathlessly. It was a moment that absolutely had to be shared, and at the moment, I felt that Jack was the best person to share it with. Weird, I know, but true all the same._

_Jack smiled a little before turning his attention toward the monitor. Under any other circumstance, I would've laughed at his expression, but this was absolutely adorable. He was just staring at the monitor, moving towards it ever so slowly. Once he got there, he put his hand up and was touching it, right where my baby's picture was displayed. It had t be the sweetest sight I've ever seen. And somehow, with me looking at my daughter on that monitor, feeling her grow inside me, and watching how Jack looked when he saw her for the first time too; I just felt...complete. I don't get it, but I've never felt better in my life.  
"What do you think Daddy?" Dr. Myers asked suddenly. Oh crap, well that sure broke me out of my trance. What am I going to do now?_

**Chapter 6: Where is God?! **

**Jack's POV: **

Oh no! Erin's gonna freak and then she won't want anything to do with me after this. Awe man, this is not a good thing.  
"O-Oh, I...I mean, I'm not-" I stammered, but Erin quickly cut me off.  
"Dr. Myers, I'm sorry for the mix up, but if you remember I informed you that my baby's biological father is not in the picture" she said. I decided to just stay silent in hopes of not making this any more awkward.  
"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. My mistake. You two just looked so adorable and...never mind; I'm sorry for the mix up" Dr. Myers apologized.  
"Um, that's fine" Erin said, although she sounded a bit uncomfortable and was no longer looking at me. She did smile again, though, when she looked back towards the monitor. "Can I have a copy of that?" she asked with a bright and hopeful smile.  
"Of course you can sweetie" the doctor said with a smile of her own.  
"Would you like a copy as well?" she asked turning towards me. Seeing as both Erin and I were about to remind her of the conversation we just had to awkwardly live through, she continued. "I know you aren't the biological father honey, but if Miss. Wilkes says it's okay, I'd be more than willing to give you a copy as well" she explained.  
I looked over to Erin, really hoping she'd be okay with that, but I wanted to be sure it wasn't too much considering we haven't even known each other a week. But I just feel a connection with her-and that baby for some reason I still don't quite understand-and I kind of hope she says it's okay. Call me weird (especially since I'm a dude), but I want that picture.  
"I don't see why not. If you want one, sure; if not, that's fine too" Erin said shrugging. I smiled and turned to the doctor.  
"I'd like that very much"  
Erin's POV  
"I'd like that very much" Jack said making me smile a little on the inside. I was kind of hoping he'd say that. He just keeps proving himself to be sweeter and sweeter.  
"Very well then" Dr. Myers said smiling widely. "I'll go get those pictures for the two of you and then you can be on your way. Everything seems to check out and your baby is in great health"  
I smiled at what she just said, but from everything she's been saying during the appointment-after she met Jack-I have a feeling that I now have both Kim and my obstetrician to take the playful teasing from. I seriously think she called him 'Daddy' on purpose. I mean, she knows about everything with Jonah and that he's the father of my baby.  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked when Dr. Myers handed us each a disc of my baby. I nodded and followed him out to the parking lot.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that-"  
"It's fine" Jack cut in with a charming smile. Goodness, he has the most captivating smile.  
Oh man, I can't believe I just thought that!  
"So, are you excited about having a little girl?" Jack asked when we pulled onto the road. I smiled brightly at this, completely forgetting whatever thoughts of Jack were just running through my mind. Thoughts that I definitely should not be having.  
"Extremely! I can't wait to see my daughter for the first time!" I exclaimed. I saw Jack smile, but it was different this time, and I couldn't figure out why. "What?"  
"Nothing, it's just-I've never seen you so happy and excited before. It's actually kind of cute" he said making me blush.  
"Thanks" I mumbled as we pulled up to the mall parking lot. We walked together towards the dojo silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was...nice.  
"Oh my goodness, what did the doctors say!? What are you having!? I have to know!" Kim practically screamed in my face as soon as we walked through the doors. I noticed Jerry and Milton were standing a few feet behind her, looking pretty curious themselves but trying not to let it show.  
I laughed.  
"Everything's going good, and you really don't have to know if I don't wanna tell you" I smirked. I could see Kim was literally about to explode so I added, "But...it's a girl!"  
"NO WAY!" Kim screamed to the top of her lungs as she started jumping up and down. "I can't believe it's a girl! Oh, I get to be an aunt! This little girl is gonna be spoiled rotten! I have to go buy some adorable new clothes. Oh, and we should start looking at names. I wonder what her husband's last name will be. We wanna have her name be able to go with her birth last name, but not make it sound weird when she gets married. Oh, I wonder what her wedding will be like! We have to start planning for-"  
"KIMMY!" I yelled, cutting off her rant. She's already way too far ahead of herself. "Hon, you're trying to plan my unborn daughter's wedding. Calm yourself" I said laughing.  
"Oh, sorry Er. I'm just so excited for you! Oh, I have to go buy her a little stuffed animal or a doll!" Kim said rushing out the doors without another word. I just laughed again at my insane best friend before turning toward Jerry and Milton. Neither of them have spoken since I got here.  
"Congrats Scar" Milton said smiling. "You're going to be a spectacular mom"  
"Milton, if you keep using big words like that you'll confuse the baby" Jerry said. I couldn't contain my laughter at that point.  
"Thank you Milton" I said when I finally calmed down enough to get the words out.  
"Oh Erin, can I babysit when you have her? Babies are awesome chick magnets" Jerry said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Typical.  
"First, no you cannot babysit. Second, you are such a jerk" I said playfully as I pushed past him to go to my uncle's office.  
"Erin, where ya going?" Jack asked from where he disappeared to over by the lockers. I turned around and gulped to find he had his shirt off again. Oh Lord help me.  
"I was gonna go tell my uncle the news" I said matter-of-factly.  
"Rudy's your uncle? How's that even possible?" Jack asked slipping a shirt on over his confused face. It didn't help much; his shirt was one of those skin tight muscle shirts.  
I laughed. "I know he can be a bit childish, but he gets that from my grandfather. Luckily, my mom had the brains in the family."

"Had?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, she died when I was 7, 10 years ago. I was forced to live with my alcoholic father, who put my twin sister up for adoption." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Where is your sister now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and is she hot?" Jerry asked and Jack hit his arm.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in 10 years. And Jerry, twin, we are fraternal, so we don't look so much alike." I say with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Er; God will bring her back to you." Jack said making me smile at the nickname, but I froze at the last statement.

"God? Where is God in my life?! He is nowhere!" I scream with tears running down my face.

**I hope you guys like it as much as we enjoy writing it! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God bless! **


	7. What Am I Gonna Do Now?

**Hey guys! We are back with another chapter of The new Girl! **

**We hope you like this chapter. **

**It was written by both Daddy'sgirl11 and I working together on this chapter. **

_Previously on The New girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Oh no! Erin's gonna freak and then she won't want anything to do with me after this. Awe man, this is not a good thing.  
"O-Oh, I...I mean, I'm not-" I stammered, but Erin quickly cut me off.  
"Dr. Myers, I'm sorry for the mix up, but if you remember I informed you that my baby's biological father is not in the picture" she said. I decided to just stay silent in hopes of not making this any more awkward.  
"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. My mistake. You two just looked so adorable and...never mind; I'm sorry for the mix up" Dr. Myers apologized.  
"Um, that's fine" Erin said, although she sounded a bit uncomfortable and was no longer looking at me. She did smile again, though, when she looked back towards the monitor. "Can I have a copy of that?" she asked with a bright and hopeful smile.  
"Of course you can sweetie" the doctor said with a smile of her own.  
"Would you like a copy as well?" she asked turning towards me. Seeing as both Erin and I were about to remind her of the conversation we just had to awkwardly live through, she continued. "I know you aren't the biological father honey, but if Miss. Wilkes says it's okay, I'd be more than willing to give you a copy as well" she explained.  
I looked over to Erin, really hoping she'd be okay with that, but I wanted to be sure it wasn't too much considering we haven't even known each other a week. But I just feel a connection with her-and that baby for some reason I still don't quite understand-and I kind of hope she says it's okay. Call me weird (especially since I'm a dude), but I want that picture.  
"I don't see why not. If you want one, sure; if not, that's fine too" Erin said shrugging. I smiled and turned to the doctor.  
"I'd like that very much"  
Erin's POV  
"I'd like that very much" Jack said making me smile a little on the inside. I was kind of hoping he'd say that. He just keeps proving himself to be sweeter and sweeter.  
"Very well then" Dr. Myers said smiling widely. "I'll go get those pictures for the two of you and then you can be on your way. Everything seems to check out and your baby is in great health"  
I smiled at what she just said, but from everything she's been saying during the appointment-after she met Jack-I have a feeling that I now have both Kim and my obstetrician to take the playful teasing from. I seriously think she called him 'Daddy' on purpose. I mean, she knows about everything with Jonah and that he's the father of my baby.  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked when Dr. Myers handed us each a disc of my baby. I nodded and followed him out to the parking lot.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that-"  
"It's fine" Jack cut in with a charming smile. Goodness, he has the most captivating smile.  
Oh man, I can't believe I just thought that!  
"So, are you excited about having a little girl?" Jack asked when we pulled onto the road. I smiled brightly at this, completely forgetting whatever thoughts of Jack were just running through my mind. Thoughts that I definitely should not be having.  
"Extremely! I can't wait to see my daughter for the first time!" I exclaimed. I saw Jack smile, but it was different this time, and I couldn't figure out why. "What?"  
"Nothing, it's just-I've never seen you so happy and excited before. It's actually kind of cute" he said making me blush.  
"Thanks" I mumbled as we pulled up to the mall parking lot. We walked together towards the dojo silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was...nice.  
"Oh my goodness, what did the doctors say!? What are you having!? I have to know!" Kim practically screamed in my face as soon as we walked through the doors. I noticed Jerry and Milton were standing a few feet behind her, looking pretty curious themselves but trying not to let it show.  
I laughed.  
"Everything's going good, and you really don't have to know if I don't wanna tell you" I smirked. I could see Kim was literally about to explode so I added, "But...it's a girl!"  
"NO WAY!" Kim screamed to the top of her lungs as she started jumping up and down. "I can't believe it's a girl! Oh, I get to be an aunt! This little girl is gonna be spoiled rotten! I have to go buy some adorable new clothes. Oh, and we should start looking at names. I wonder what her husband's last name will be. We wanna have her name be able to go with her birth last name, but not make it sound weird when she gets married. Oh, I wonder what her wedding will be like! We have to start planning for-"  
"KIMMY!" I yelled, cutting off her rant. She's already way too far ahead of herself. "Hon, you're trying to plan my unborn daughter's wedding. Calm yourself" I said laughing.  
"Oh, sorry Er. I'm just so excited for you! Oh, I have to go buy her a little stuffed animal or a doll!" Kim said rushing out the doors without another word. I just laughed again at my insane best friend before turning toward Jerry and Milton. Neither of them have spoken since I got here.  
"Congrats Scar" Milton said smiling. "You're going to be a spectacular mom"  
"Milton, if you keep using big words like that you'll confuse the baby" Jerry said. I couldn't contain my laughter at that point.  
"Thank you Milton" I said when I finally calmed down enough to get the words out.  
"Oh Erin, can I babysit when you have her? Babies are awesome chick magnets" Jerry said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Typical.  
"First, no you cannot babysit. Second, you are such a jerk" I said playfully as I pushed past him to go to my uncle's office.  
"Erin, where ya going?" Jack asked from where he disappeared to over by the lockers. I turned around and gulped to find he had his shirt off again. Oh Lord help me.  
"I was gonna go tell my uncle the news" I said matter-of-factly.  
"Rudy's your uncle? How's that even possible?" Jack asked slipping a shirt on over his confused face. It didn't help much; his shirt was one of those skin tight muscle shirts.  
I laughed. "I know he can be a bit childish, but he gets that from my grandfather. Luckily, my mom had the brains in the family."_

_"Had?" Milton asked._

_"Yeah, she died when I was 7, 10 years ago. I was forced to live with my alcoholic father, who put my twin sister up for adoption." I said with tears in my eyes._

_"Where is your sister now?" Jack asked._

_"Yeah, and is she hot?" Jerry asked and Jack hit his arm._

_"I don't know, I haven't seen her in 10 years. And Jerry, twin, we are fraternal, so we don't look so much alike." I say with a sad smile._

_"Don't worry Er; God will bring her back to you." Jack said making me smile at the nickname, but I froze at the last statement._

_"God? Where is God in my life?! He is nowhere!" I scream with tears running down my face._

**Chapter 7: What Am I Gonna Do Now? **

**Jack's POV:**  
"God? Where is God in my life?! He is nowhere!" Erin practically screamed in my face. I was very taken aback at that. She doesn't think God's with her? Awe man, now everything makes sense.  
I watched as she ran into Rudy's office, balling her beautiful eyes out. This is bad; like really, really bad.  
"Did she just-"  
"Uh huh" Milton said cutting me off.  
"So what are we going to do about this?" Jerry asked. He may be a bit of a player sometimes but the dude knows it's serious to love God.  
"I don't know" I said sighing. I do, however, know that I will stop at nothing to make her believe again. She needs to know God loves her and she can't live without Him.  
'I will not give up on her' I thought, then looked down at the disc in my hands. I sighed. 'And I won't give up on that baby girl either'

**Erin's POV**  
I ran into my Uncle Rudy's office. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. Jack is such a good guy and I just yelled at him about his faith-the kind of faith I used to have once in my life. I don't anymore though. The Bible said I wouldn't go through anything I couldn't handle. Well, I can't handle this! It's all too much and Jonah really hurt me. Both emotionally and physically. Nothing in my life is really going right at all.  
"Hey Erin, you have to see these pics Phil took with us and Tootise-wait are you crying!?" Uncle Rudy asked. I just nodded and ran up to him. He hugged me tight and kissed my head.  
"What happened sweetie?" he asked sighing. I looked up and bit my lip. He suddenly looked really worried.  
"Oh, is it the baby? Is it Jonah? Er, if he did something-"  
"Uncle Rudy" I said cutting him off. "It isn't Jonah. Well, I mean it kind of is but not really. He goes to my school here now and I'm worried about that, but that isn't why I'm crying. It's just-Jack keeps saying all this stuff about God and how He's always there for me! But where was He when I needed Him most!? Why did Jonah...why did all of this happen to me if God was supposedly with me!?" I cried. I can't help it. That's how I've felt for the longest time and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Uncle Rudy is the only real family I have left (besides my sister who I have no clue where she is).  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" Uncle Rudy said hugging me tighter. He then stood up sighing. I frowned. Where is he going. "Alright sweetie, I'll be right back. There's something I have to do. Why don't you stay here and calm yourself down a bit. You don't want to get too stressed with that baby you're carrying. It-"  
"She" I said cutting him off. He smiled slightly.  
"She needs you calm sweetheart" he said about to walk out, then added, "But Jack wasn't wrong, Erin. God is with you"  
That just made me cry even harder. They don't get it! Nobody gets it! Why wasn't God there when I needed him so much?! Why?!

**Jack's POV**  
We're all just kind of sitting there waiting for someone to come out of the office when the door opens. Everyone jumps up, but I'm a little disappointed to see it was Rudy...just Rudy.  
"Alright guys, she's pretty upset in there" Rudy said sighing. Rudy is hardly ever serious s this is new...  
"I'm sorry Rudy, I didn't know she..." I said trailing off. I don't know all the facts and I don't really want to say it.  
Rudy nodded. "I know Jack, but I'm glad you did. She needs to know that God doesn't make bad things happen to people, he's there for us when they do. She thinks there isn't anything good left in her world" he said sadly.  
"But that's not true" I couldn't help saying. "She has you and Kim who she loves o death. And she now has us three as friends...though I don't rally know exactly how she feels about that. And that baby-her daughter means the world to her Rudy" I said almost desperately.  
"I know Jack, but she doesn't get that. She doesn't quite understand that there's a reason all of this happened to her. If she never went through what she did, there would be no baby for her to love. There's always a reason guys" Rudy said with a rueful smile. "I'm not saying to stop telling her about God-not at all. She really needs that in her life. Just maybe take it in small amounts so it doesn't overwhelm her or scare her off. We don't want to force her into faith. It's supposed to come to each and every one of us personally."

I nod and was about to say something when we saw the door open.

Erin slowly and quietly walked out.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you." She said as she walked up to me.

"It's ok Er, I forgive you." I said Erin smiles and hugs me.

"Wait, who's Phil, and why does he have a goat?" Erin asks confused.

We all laugh and explain to Erin about Tootise and Phil.

"Hey Er, I got something for you." Kim says walking in with 3 books.

Erin takes the books with a smile and sets them aside.

"Thanks Kimmy." She said hugging Kim.

**Erin's POV:**

I was watching Kim and the guys train while I read one of my books Kim got me.

Once I couldn't focus on my book, I slid my bookmark in and set it aside.

I looked at Jack and he smiled at me.

Why does he have to be so darn cute?!

I mean, his eyes are so captivating; his smile is burned into my mind, and the way he looks at me makes me feel like I can't breathe.

The way he looked when he was trying so very heard to focus is just amazing, and the fact that he has a skin tight muscle shirt on isn't helping any, it just makes him look even better if that's possible, why does he do that?!

Wait, it can't be, I can't be falling for Jack, I just can't.

I promised myself to take care of my daughter first, but Jack, he's being so sweet, and really wants to protect me, and her.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even bother to notice that practice was over and I had zoned out for 10 minutes.

"Hey Jack? Cover up, not around the baby." I heard Kim tease.

I looked at her confuse, and then jump when I noticed Jack sitting next to me, with his arm around my shoulders.

"How long have you been there? And why are you wet?" I ask him.

"And shirtless, don't forget shirtless." Kim added teasingly, I playfully glare at her and she smiles.

"Er, there's a wonderfully magical thing called a shower, you can get clean, it has water…" Jack answers teasingly.

"I know what a shower is." I say and playfully hit Jack's arm.

"And I been sitting here for 3 minutes, and you were zoned out for 10." He said concerned.

"So you been sitting here for 3 minutes and didn't bother to say hi?" I ask.

"Um… Hi?" Jack asks running his hand through his hair nervously and I laugh and roll my eyes.

Jack stands up and I look at him then look away.

"What?" He asks.

"Um…. Your shirt." I said.

Jack sheepishly looks down and grabs a shirt to put on.

"Aw, what's wrong Er, didn't like the view?" Kim asks with a smirk.

"Kimmy!" I yell at her with a slight blush as I stand up and walk to the shower.

I come back out with my hair in a Katniss braid, black sweat pants and my pink cami crop top that showed my stomach, even if I am 2 months pregnant, I'm barely showing the slightest bump.

I see Jack staring at me with a slight blush.

"What's wrong Jack?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing." He says and looks down.

"What's wrong Jack? I thought you saw Erin's stomach at the doctor's appointment." Kim said.

"No, he didn't." I said causing Kim to smirk and walk towards Jack.

"Like what you see?" She asks as I pull my Hello Kitty sweat shirt out of my bag.

"Kim!" Jack yells and blushes a dark red.

I smile a little and walk over to Jack and Kim.

"Erin, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to church on Sunday." Jack asked after clearing his throat.

"I don't know, could I think about it?" I ask as I pull my sweat shirt on over my crop top.

"Of course." He said with a smile causing me to return the smile.

"I could go with you tomorrow after school and we can go talk to the preacher." Kim offers.

"Thanks Kimmy, but maybe it would be better if I went alone." I said.

I don't really know what I'd even say to a preacher. I mean, I used to respect them so much for their calling of career, but now, how am I supposed to be around them when the only things that run through my mind is: why do people even go to church? Why did everything happen to me? Why couldn't God stop it? If He loves us so much like the Bible says, why does he just sit there and watch while we're in so much pain?  
It's not that I don't believe there is a God, I'm just angry and confused. I'm also scared. If He let all of this happen to me now, what could happen in the future. The God I used to think was so amazing let me get...violated so horribly. If He did that, would he take my baby from me too? She's the only good thing that came from all of this and I don't even know if she'll be okay. Could God be so cruel?  
"Er, you okay? You seem kind of out of it today" Kim said looking concerned. I noticed Jack had the same look on his face.  
"Sorry guys, I just have a lot on my mind. I don't know if it's the best idea for me to go to church" I admitted after a lot of thought. Jack sighed a little but nodded.  
"I understand, but the invitation always stands. There will be a seat for you if you do decide to go" Jack said as he grabbed his stuff from his locker. I noticed he slipped the disc that Dr. Myers gave him with my baby on it in his bag before leaving the dojo without another word.  
Awe man, what am I going to do?

**I hope you guys liked it! I know we loved writing it sooo much! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	8. Thank You

**Hey guys! Daddy'sgirl11 and I are back with another chapter written together, we find that so much fun that we will do every chapter that way.**

**We hope you enjoy! **

_Previously on The New Girl: _

**_Jack's POV:_**_  
"God? Where is God in my life?! He is nowhere!" Erin practically screamed in my face. I was very taken aback at that. She doesn't think God's with her? Awe man, now everything makes sense.  
I watched as she ran into Rudy's office, balling her beautiful eyes out. This is bad; like really, really bad.  
"Did she just-"  
"Uh huh" Milton said cutting me off.  
"So what are we going to do about this?" Jerry asked. He may be a bit of a player sometimes but the dude knows it's serious to love God.  
"I don't know" I said sighing. I do, however, know that I will stop at nothing to make her believe again. She needs to know God loves her and she can't live without Him.  
'I will not give up on her' I thought, then looked down at the disc in my hands. I sighed. 'And I won't give up on that baby girl either'_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
I ran into my Uncle Rudy's office. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. Jack is such a good guy and I just yelled at him about his faith-the kind of faith I used to have once in my life. I don't anymore though. The Bible said I wouldn't go through anything I couldn't handle. Well, I can't handle this! It's all too much and Jonah really hurt me. Both emotionally and physically. Nothing in my life is really going right at all.  
"Hey Erin, you have to see these pics Phil took with us and Tootise-wait are you crying!?" Uncle Rudy asked. I just nodded and ran up to him. He hugged me tight and kissed my head.  
"What happened sweetie?" he asked sighing. I looked up and bit my lip. He suddenly looked really worried.  
"Oh, is it the baby? Is it Jonah? Er, if he did something-"  
"Uncle Rudy" I said cutting him off. "It isn't Jonah. Well, I mean it kind of is but not really. He goes to my school here now and I'm worried about that, but that isn't why I'm crying. It's just-Jack keeps saying all this stuff about God and how He's always there for me! But where was He when I needed Him most!? Why did Jonah...why did all of this happen to me if God was supposedly with me!?" I cried. I can't help it. That's how I've felt for the longest time and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Uncle Rudy is the only real family I have left (besides my sister who I have no clue where she is).  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" Uncle Rudy said hugging me tighter. He then stood up sighing. I frowned. Where is he going. "Alright sweetie, I'll be right back. There's something I have to do. Why don't you stay here and calm yourself down a bit. You don't want to get too stressed with that baby you're carrying. It-"  
"She" I said cutting him off. He smiled slightly.  
"She needs you calm sweetheart" he said about to walk out, then added, "But Jack wasn't wrong, Erin. God is with you"  
That just made me cry even harder. They don't get it! Nobody gets it! Why wasn't God there when I needed him so much?! Why?!_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
We're all just kind of sitting there waiting for someone to come out of the office when the door opens. Everyone jumps up, but I'm a little disappointed to see it was Rudy...just Rudy.  
"Alright guys, she's pretty upset in there" Rudy said sighing. Rudy is hardly ever serious s this is new...  
"I'm sorry Rudy, I didn't know she..." I said trailing off. I don't know all the facts and I don't really want to say it.  
Rudy nodded. "I know Jack, but I'm glad you did. She needs to know that God doesn't make bad things happen to people, he's there for us when they do. She thinks there isn't anything good left in her world" he said sadly.  
"But that's not true" I couldn't help saying. "She has you and Kim who she loves o death. And she now has us three as friends...though I don't rally know exactly how she feels about that. And that baby-her daughter means the world to her Rudy" I said almost desperately.  
"I know Jack, but she doesn't get that. She doesn't quite understand that there's a reason all of this happened to her. If she never went through what she did, there would be no baby for her to love. There's always a reason guys" Rudy said with a rueful smile. "I'm not saying to stop telling her about God-not at all. She really needs that in her life. Just maybe take it in small amounts so it doesn't overwhelm her or scare her off. We don't want to force her into faith. It's supposed to come to each and every one of us personally."_

_I nod and was about to say something when we saw the door open._

_Erin slowly and quietly walked out._

_"I'm sorry for screaming at you." She said as she walked up to me._

_"It's ok Er, I forgive you." I said Erin smiles and hugs me._

_"Wait, who's Phil, and why does he have a goat?" Erin asks confused._

_We all laugh and explain to Erin about Tootise and Phil._

_"Hey Er, I got something for you." Kim says walking in with 3 books._

_Erin takes the books with a smile and sets them aside._

_"Thanks Kimmy." She said hugging Kim._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was watching Kim and the guys train while I read one of my books Kim got me._

_Once I couldn't focus on my book, I slid my bookmark in and set it aside._

_I looked at Jack and he smiled at me._

_Why does he have to be so darn cute?!_

_I mean, his eyes are so captivating; his smile is burned into my mind, and the way he looks at me makes me feel like I can't breathe._

_The way he looked when he was trying so very heard to focus is just amazing, and the fact that he has a skin tight muscle shirt on isn't helping any, it just makes him look even better if that's possible, why does he do that?!_

_Wait, it can't be, I can't be falling for Jack, I just can't._

_I promised myself to take care of my daughter first, but Jack, he's being so sweet, and really wants to protect me, and her._

_I was so lost in thought, I didn't even bother to notice that practice was over and I had zoned out for 10 minutes._

_"Hey Jack? Cover up, not around the baby." I heard Kim tease._

_I looked at her confuse, and then jump when I noticed Jack sitting next to me, with his arm around my shoulders._

_"How long have you been there? And why are you wet?" I ask him._

_"And shirtless, don't forget shirtless." Kim added teasingly, I playfully glare at her and she smiles._

_"Er, there's a wonderfully magical thing called a shower, you can get clean, it has water…" Jack answers teasingly._

_"I know what a shower is." I say and playfully hit Jack's arm._

_"And I been sitting here for 3 minutes, and you were zoned out for 10." He said concerned._

_"So you been sitting here for 3 minutes and didn't bother to say hi?" I ask._

_"Um… Hi?" Jack asks running his hand through his hair nervously and I laugh and roll my eyes._

_Jack stands up and I look at him then look away._

_"What?" He asks._

_"Um…. Your shirt." I said._

_Jack sheepishly looks down and grabs a shirt to put on._

_"Aw, what's wrong Er, didn't like the view?" Kim asks with a smirk._

_"Kimmy!" I yell at her with a slight blush as I stand up and walk to the shower._

_I come back out with my hair in a Katniss braid, black sweat pants and my pink cami crop top that showed my stomach, even if I am 2 months pregnant, I'm barely showing the slightest bump._

_I see Jack staring at me with a slight blush._

_"What's wrong Jack?" I ask._

_"Huh? Oh, n-nothing." He says and looks down._

_"What's wrong Jack? I thought you saw Erin's stomach at the doctor's appointment." Kim said._

_"No, he didn't." I said causing Kim to smirk and walk towards Jack._

_"Like what you see?" She asks as I pull my Hello Kitty sweat shirt out of my bag._

_"Kim!" Jack yells and blushes a dark red._

_I smile a little and walk over to Jack and Kim._

_"Erin, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to church on Sunday." Jack asked after clearing his throat._

_"I don't know, could I think about it?" I ask as I pull my sweat shirt on over my crop top._

_"Of course." He said with a smile causing me to return the smile._

_"I could go with you tomorrow after school and we can go talk to the preacher." Kim offers._

_"Thanks Kimmy, but maybe it would be better if I went alone." I said._

_I don't really know what I'd even say to a preacher. I mean, I used to respect them so much for their calling of career, but now, how am I supposed to be around them when the only things that run through my mind is: why do people even go to church? Why did everything happen to me? Why couldn't God stop it? If He loves us so much like the Bible says, why does he just sit there and watch while we're in so much pain?  
It's not that I don't believe there is a God, I'm just angry and confused. I'm also scared. If He let all of this happen to me now, what could happen in the future. The God I used to think was so amazing let me get...violated so horribly. If He did that, would he take my baby from me too? She's the only good thing that came from all of this and I don't even know if she'll be okay. Could God be so cruel?  
"Er, you okay? You seem kind of out of it today" Kim said looking concerned. I noticed Jack had the same look on his face.  
"Sorry guys, I just have a lot on my mind. I don't know if it's the best idea for me to go to church" I admitted after a lot of thought. Jack sighed a little but nodded.  
"I understand, but the invitation always stands. There will be a seat for you if you do decide to go" Jack said as he grabbed his stuff from his locker. I noticed he slipped the disc that Dr. Myers gave him with my baby on it in his bag before leaving the dojo without another word.  
Awe man, what am I going to do?_

**Chapter 8: Thank You**

**Jack's POV**  
I picked out my best church clothes this morning. I was nervous as I'll get just wondering if Erin was going to show. I don't know if I should expect her to or not, goodness knows I don't know a thing that runs through that woman's head, but I was really hoping she would.  
"Come on Jack, I'll bet she's getting ready right now" Kim told me as she walked in the dojo.  
"Shouldn't you know if she is or not?" I asked. "I mean you are staying with Rudy too"  
"Well yeah, but she stayed in her room the whole time I was there. When I asked if she was coming she didn't say anything. Rudy told me that even if she did, she wouldn't make it to Sunday school. She got sick this morning" Kim told me.  
"Sick? What happened?" I asked worriedly. I told you, I'm not going to let anything happen to her or that baby.  
"Jack, she's pregnant. It's called morning sickness" Kim said slowly. I nodded a little and followed her out the doors of the dojo as we began walking to church. It wasn't that far so we didn't bother taking the car.  
After Sunday school was over, I met up with Kim, Jerry, and Milton. I still didn't see Erin anywhere in sight.  
Church was about to start and the guys had already sat in our row at the end, but Kim was still standing up and refused to let me sit down yet because Erin would be sitting between us. It was getting to the point where everyone had taken their seats and the choir had filled their spots up at the front.  
"Kim, we might as well just sit down. She's not coming" I said sighing. Just then when the choir stood up to start singing, the doors at the back of the sanctuary opened. I turned around, completely shocked to see none other than the beautiful Erin Wilkes standing there in a gorgeous dress that was about quarter length past her knees. She was stunning and I couldn't help but smile at the fact she'd actually shown up.  
"My seat still open?" she asked smiling a little when she got to our row. I smiled back widely.  
"Always, as promised"

Erin smiles back and I let her slide into the row and she hugs Kim, Jerry, and Milton as the choir starts to sing.

_Water you turned into wine, opened the eyes of the blind there's no one like you, none like You!__  
__Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you none like You!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!___

_Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you, none like You!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!___

_And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__What could stand against.___

_Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__Then what could stand against.___

_Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!_

Erin sang every word like it meant something to her personally with a smile on her face.

I smile as well as we sat down after the song is over.

Erin smiles as I grab her hand and she intertwines our fingers. I'm really glad I brought her here. I hope my plan in bringing her closer to Jesus is working.

**Erin's POV:**

I smile as we sing Our God, it really opened my eyes. I remembered all the times as a child we sang that. It was so much fun back then and the song was always one of my favorites. I always sang it when I wanted to feel the presence of the Lord...like right now.

After the song Jack smiled at me as we sat down and I smiled back as Jack grabbed my hand and I intertwined our fingers.

"Before we get started, the youth choir has something they want to perform." The pastor says and Jack pts my knee and I smile watching him walk to the stage.

I watched Kim grab a microphone and Jack grabs a guitar and sits on a stool.

_In Christ alone my hope is found,  
He is my light, my strength, my song;  
this Cornerstone, this solid Ground,  
firm through the fiercest drought and storm.  
What heights of love, what depths of peace,  
when fears are stilled, when strivings cease!  
My Comforter, my All in All,  
here in the love of Christ I stand._

In Christ alone! who took on flesh  
Fulness of God in helpless babe!  
This gift of love and righteousness  
Scorned by the ones he came to save:  
Till on that cross as Jesus died,  
The wrath of God was satisfied -  
For every sin on Him was laid;  
Here in the death of Christ I live.

There in the ground His body lay  
Light of the world by darkness slain:  
Then bursting forth in glorious Day  
Up from the grave he rose again!  
And as He stands in victory  
Sin's curse has lost its grip on me,  
For I am His and He is mine -  
Bought with the precious blood of Christ.

No guilt in life, no fear in death,  
This is the power of Christ in me;  
From life's first cry to final breath.  
Jesus commands my destiny.  
No power of hell, no scheme of man,  
Can ever pluck me from His hand;  
Till He returns or calls me home,  
Here in the power of Christ I'll stand.

My jaw dropped when I heard Jack sing and play guitar.

I start to sing along out of instinct, earning some surprised looks from people around me. I saw Milton and Jerry smile a bit from beside me, and I noticed Kim and Jack were both looking at me from the stage as well.

They smiled as I continued to sing along; I even had a few people give me thumbs up.

I smiled at Jack as the song ended and everyone walked back to their seats.

"Well aren't you full of surprises, if you tell me you can dance too then I'll be really scared." I say teasingly to Jack with a huge smile on my face causing Jack to chuckle.

"Today, we are going to talk about how God is always there during the hard times, even if it seems like he isn't sometimes." The pastor says as jack and I hold hands again and I smile a little at how this is exactly what I needed to hear. It was hard to hear about how I blame God the whole time when I should've been counting on him and praying in my time of need. I'm definitely glad to be here now especially.

"God is always around you, and he never gives you more than you can handle, but he's always there to show you the way and to help you along. There are many things that happened to each every person that no one can ever imagine what pain they have gone through to get to where they are now. Just always know that God loves you and he is always, always there for you." The pastor says and Jack smiles at me.

This sermon is really opening my eyes to many things I never knew when I was going through this pain with Jonah.

I'm so glad Jack convinced me to come, if not, I would probably still be in my miserable comfort pain.

**Jack's POV:**

"I also want to talk about who is someone you love dearly? How far would you go to show this person you love them and will always protect them? Gentlemen, would you put your life on the line like Jesus did on the cross for your sins? Ladies, would you show the kindness and compassion that Jesus did for your sins?" The pastor asks and I smile at Erin, I would always protect her and her daughter as well, I love her ever so dearly.

"I want all of you, when you get home, to let this person know exactly how much you love them." The pastor says and we all nod.

"Let us pray. Dear Lord, we pray for everyone here, be with them during the hard times they may be facing, show them that you are always with them. In your name, Amen." The pastor prays and we all stand up and shake people's hands and talk to some old friends.

I saw Erin looking at the pastor, not moving at all.

"Er, what's wrong?" I ask her and she sighs.

"I want to go talk to the pastor, but I don't want to go alone." She says with a sad smile.

"I can go up there with you." I offered with a smile and she nods.

"I would love that." She says and we go up to the pastor.

**Erin's POV**  
"Excuse me" I said timidly when the preacher finished talking to an elderly couple who were smiling widely. They seemed to really enjoy themselves here, and they told them how much the lesson could help the younger generation, and even some of the older ones. She wasn't wrong about that because it sure helped me.  
"Yes, can I help you?" he asked with a smile when he turned to us. I got a bit nervous and quickly grabbed Jack's hand again.  
"It's okay" he whispered to me. I nodded and turned back towards the pastor.  
"Sir, I really need some advice. I've sinned greatly and blamed God for something that I should've relied on Him for when I needed help" I said sighing. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.  
"Okay, why don't we go on down to my office to be in a more private atmosphere?" he suggested. I nodded and followed, not once letting go of Jack's hand.

Is he staying here or...?" the pastor asked trailing off as he noticed Jack was still there. Jack started to say something, but I gripped his hand tighter (making sure he wasn't leaving) and cut him off.  
"No, please; if it's alright with both of you, I'd like it if he'd stay" I said looking to Jack more so than the pastor. He smiled and nodded.  
"Of course" he said. The pastor nodded and we all sat down.  
"So, what's all this about?" he asked. I sighed and looked to Jack who just nodded encouragingly.  
"As I'm sure you know, I'm pregnant. Not by choice, of course, but I would do anything to keep my baby safe. She means the world to me" I told him. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Well, I hate to say it, but I blamed God for what happened to me. I resented the fact I believed in Him for so long and He didn't do anything to save me" I said completely truthful. I feel bad, but I know that's what frame of mind I was in.  
"Well, I understand where you're coming from and why you feel that way, but I also know that what happened to you was not God's fault" the preacher said. I nodded having realized a few minutes ago that was true, but it was still hard you know?  
"God loves you so much, but the devil doesn't like that. The devil knew you were a strong Christian, so he wanted to do something to shake your faith. Just because the devil succeeded at one point doesn't mean you have to keep going down that path"  
"I realize that now. I guess I just wanted to know how to make up for my sins. I wanted to know how I could keep myself from ever going down that path again if something bad was to ever happen again" I said.  
"Well that's definitely a step in the right direction; trying to figure out a way off the path and how to stay away. Sweetheart, the advice I can give you is just to keep living your life through God and for Him and His glory. Read your Bible and pray. I say you were just at a rough path in your faith where you strayed from God. There is a reason we humans are compared to lambs in the Bible. We stray. Luckily the Lord is our shepherd, so if we have any faith left and/or good Christian influences in our lives, we can be led back to Him" he told me. I nodded before standing up with a new insight; one I didn't really even have before when I did have my faith.  
"Thank you sir. I just wanted to let you know how much you and this church have helped me today. Just yesterday I was screaming 'why' to the top of my lungs. Now I don't have to. Thank you so much" I said.  
"You're so welcome. That's what I'm here for. You're still young with so much to live for. Live your life through God and you'll be the best mother that little girl could ever have" he said. I smiled and thanked him before exiting the room with Jack at my side. His smile was priceless.  
We walked out the building together and sat down on the steps to wait on the others. They'd gone to a separate classroom for small talk and such with old church friends.  
"I'm so proud of you" Jack said softly. I turned my head toward him and smiled. Something in his eyes was so captivating; so pure. I was mesmerized.  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
"Of course" he smiled. I shook my head.  
"No, I mean thank you for everything. Thank you for being my friend when I was so difficult and shy. Thank you for sticking with me when you found out about my pregnancy. Thank you for going with me to the doctor and for accepting that disc of my baby's ultrasound. Thank you for telling me God was there for me and still is. Thank you for saving my seat like you promised" I said and he laughed a little at that. "Thank you for inviting me today, because without you I couldn't have come back to God. Thank you for staying with me to go talk to the preacher. I needed that. If you weren't with me I might have gotten so scared I ran off. But most of all, thank you for just being here with me; for me. You are so amazing Jack" I said whispering the last part.  
"You're the amazing one" he said, his voice oddly soft. Before I even could process what was happening, his soft lips were on mine...and I didn't even hesitate to kiss back.

**I hope you guys love it as much as we did writing it! **

**And there is the kiss we all have been waiting for!**

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	9. I Love You

**Hey guys, we're back with another chapter! **

**We hope you like it! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
I picked out my best church clothes this morning. I was nervous as I'll get just wondering if Erin was going to show. I don't know if I should expect her to or not, goodness knows I don't know a thing that runs through that woman's head, but I was really hoping she would.  
"Come on Jack, I'll bet she's getting ready right now" Kim told me as she walked in the dojo.  
"Shouldn't you know if she is or not?" I asked. "I mean you are staying with Rudy too"  
"Well yeah, but she stayed in her room the whole time I was there. When I asked if she was coming she didn't say anything. Rudy told me that even if she did, she wouldn't make it to Sunday school. She got sick this morning" Kim told me.  
"Sick? What happened?" I asked worriedly. I told you, I'm not going to let anything happen to her or that baby.  
"Jack, she's pregnant. It's called morning sickness" Kim said slowly. I nodded a little and followed her out the doors of the dojo as we began walking to church. It wasn't that far so we didn't bother taking the car.  
After Sunday school was over, I met up with Kim, Jerry, and Milton. I still didn't see Erin anywhere in sight.  
Church was about to start and the guys had already sat in our row at the end, but Kim was still standing up and refused to let me sit down yet because Erin would be sitting between us. It was getting to the point where everyone had taken their seats and the choir had filled their spots up at the front.  
"Kim, we might as well just sit down. She's not coming" I said sighing. Just then when the choir stood up to start singing, the doors at the back of the sanctuary opened. I turned around, completely shocked to see none other than the beautiful Erin Wilkes standing there in a gorgeous dress that was about quarter length past her knees. She was stunning and I couldn't help but smile at the fact she'd actually shown up.  
"My seat still open?" she asked smiling a little when she got to our row. I smiled back widely.  
"Always, as promised"_

_Erin smiles back and I let her slide into the row and she hugs Kim, Jerry, and Milton as the choir starts to sing._

_Water you turned into wine, opened the eyes of the blind there's no one like you, none like You!__  
__Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you none like You!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!_

_Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you, none like You!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!_

_And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__What could stand against._

_Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.__  
__And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.__  
__Then what could stand against._

_Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!__  
__Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.__  
__Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!_

_Erin sang every word like it meant something to her personally with a smile on her face._

_I smile as well as we sat down after the song is over._

_Erin smiles as I grab her hand and she intertwines our fingers. I'm really glad I brought her here. I hope my plan in bringing her closer to Jesus is working._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I smile as we sing Our God, it really opened my eyes. I remembered all the times as a child we sang that. It was so much fun back then and the song was always one of my favorites. I always sang it when I wanted to feel the presence of the Lord...like right now._

_After the song Jack smiled at me as we sat down and I smiled back as Jack grabbed my hand and I intertwined our fingers._

_"Before we get started, the youth choir has something they want to perform." The pastor says and Jack pts my knee and I smile watching him walk to the stage._

_I watched Kim grab a microphone and Jack grabs a guitar and sits on a stool._

_In Christ alone my hope is found,__  
__He is my light, my strength, my song;__  
__this Cornerstone, this solid Ground,__  
__firm through the fiercest drought and storm.__  
__What heights of love, what depths of peace,__  
__when fears are stilled, when strivings cease!__  
__My Comforter, my All in All,__  
__here in the love of Christ I stand._

_In Christ alone! who took on flesh__  
__Fulness of God in helpless babe!__  
__This gift of love and righteousness__  
__Scorned by the ones he came to save:__  
__Till on that cross as Jesus died,__  
__The wrath of God was satisfied -__  
__For every sin on Him was laid;__  
__Here in the death of Christ I live._

_There in the ground His body lay__  
__Light of the world by darkness slain:__  
__Then bursting forth in glorious Day__  
__Up from the grave he rose again!__  
__And as He stands in victory__  
__Sin's curse has lost its grip on me,__  
__For I am His and He is mine -__  
__Bought with the precious blood of Christ._

_No guilt in life, no fear in death,__  
__This is the power of Christ in me;__  
__From life's first cry to final breath.__  
__Jesus commands my destiny.__  
__No power of hell, no scheme of man,__  
__Can ever pluck me from His hand;__  
__Till He returns or calls me home,__  
__Here in the power of Christ I'll stand._

_My jaw dropped when I heard Jack sing and play guitar._

_I start to sing along out of instinct, earning some surprised looks from people around me. I saw Milton and Jerry smile a bit from beside me, and I noticed Kim and Jack were both looking at me from the stage as well._

_They smiled as I continued to sing along; I even had a few people give me thumbs up._

_I smiled at Jack as the song ended and everyone walked back to their seats._

_"Well aren't you full of surprises, if you tell me you can dance too then I'll be really scared." I say teasingly to Jack with a huge smile on my face causing Jack to chuckle._

_"Today, we are going to talk about how God is always there during the hard times, even if it seems like he isn't sometimes." The pastor says as jack and I hold hands again and I smile a little at how this is exactly what I needed to hear. It was hard to hear about how I blame God the whole time when I should've been counting on him and praying in my time of need. I'm definitely glad to be here now especially._

_"God is always around you, and he never gives you more than you can handle, but he's always there to show you the way and to help you along. There are many things that happened to each every person that no one can ever imagine what pain they have gone through to get to where they are now. Just always know that God loves you and he is always, always there for you." The pastor says and Jack smiles at me._

_This sermon is really opening my eyes to many things I never knew when I was going through this pain with Jonah._

_I'm so glad Jack convinced me to come, if not, I would probably still be in my miserable comfort pain._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"I also want to talk about who is someone you love dearly? How far would you go to show this person you love them and will always protect them? Gentlemen, would you put your life on the line like Jesus did on the cross for your sins? Ladies, would you show the kindness and compassion that Jesus did for your sins?" The pastor asks and I smile at Erin, I would always protect her and her daughter as well, I love her ever so dearly._

_"I want all of you, when you get home, to let this person know exactly how much you love them." The pastor says and we all nod._

_"Let us pray. Dear Lord, we pray for everyone here, be with them during the hard times they may be facing, show them that you are always with them. In your name, Amen." The pastor prays and we all stand up and shake people's hands and talk to some old friends._

_I saw Erin looking at the pastor, not moving at all._

_"Er, what's wrong?" I ask her and she sighs._

_"I want to go talk to the pastor, but I don't want to go alone." She says with a sad smile._

_"I can go up there with you." I offered with a smile and she nods._

_"I would love that." She says and we go up to the pastor._

**_Erin's POV_**_  
"Excuse me" I said timidly when the preacher finished talking to an elderly couple who were smiling widely. They seemed to really enjoy themselves here, and they told them how much the lesson could help the younger generation, and even some of the older ones. She wasn't wrong about that because it sure helped me.  
"Yes, can I help you?" he asked with a smile when he turned to us. I got a bit nervous and quickly grabbed Jack's hand again.  
"It's okay" he whispered to me. I nodded and turned back towards the pastor.  
"Sir, I really need some advice. I've sinned greatly and blamed God for something that I should've relied on Him for when I needed help" I said sighing. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.  
"Okay, why don't we go on down to my office to be in a more private atmosphere?" he suggested. I nodded and followed, not once letting go of Jack's hand._

_Is he staying here or...?" the pastor asked trailing off as he noticed Jack was still there. Jack started to say something, but I gripped his hand tighter (making sure he wasn't leaving) and cut him off.  
"No, please; if it's alright with both of you, I'd like it if he'd stay" I said looking to Jack more so than the pastor. He smiled and nodded.  
"Of course" he said. The pastor nodded and we all sat down.  
"So, what's all this about?" he asked. I sighed and looked to Jack who just nodded encouragingly.  
"As I'm sure you know, I'm pregnant. Not by choice, of course, but I would do anything to keep my baby safe. She means the world to me" I told him. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Well, I hate to say it, but I blamed God for what happened to me. I resented the fact I believed in Him for so long and He didn't do anything to save me" I said completely truthful. I feel bad, but I know that's what frame of mind I was in.  
"Well, I understand where you're coming from and why you feel that way, but I also know that what happened to you was not God's fault" the preacher said. I nodded having realized a few minutes ago that was true, but it was still hard you know?  
"God loves you so much, but the devil doesn't like that. The devil knew you were a strong Christian, so he wanted to do something to shake your faith. Just because the devil succeeded at one point doesn't mean you have to keep going down that path"  
"I realize that now. I guess I just wanted to know how to make up for my sins. I wanted to know how I could keep myself from ever going down that path again if something bad was to ever happen again" I said.  
"Well that's definitely a step in the right direction; trying to figure out a way off the path and how to stay away. Sweetheart, the advice I can give you is just to keep living your life through God and for Him and His glory. Read your Bible and pray. I say you were just at a rough path in your faith where you strayed from God. There is a reason we humans are compared to lambs in the Bible. We stray. Luckily the Lord is our shepherd, so if we have any faith left and/or good Christian influences in our lives, we can be led back to Him" he told me. I nodded before standing up with a new insight; one I didn't really even have before when I did have my faith.  
"Thank you sir. I just wanted to let you know how much you and this church have helped me today. Just yesterday I was screaming 'why' to the top of my lungs. Now I don't have to. Thank you so much" I said.  
"You're so welcome. That's what I'm here for. You're still young with so much to live for. Live your life through God and you'll be the best mother that little girl could ever have" he said. I smiled and thanked him before exiting the room with Jack at my side. His smile was priceless.  
We walked out the building together and sat down on the steps to wait on the others. They'd gone to a separate classroom for small talk and such with old church friends.  
"I'm so proud of you" Jack said softly. I turned my head toward him and smiled. Something in his eyes was so captivating; so pure. I was mesmerized.  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
"Of course" he smiled. I shook my head.  
"No, I mean thank you for everything. Thank you for being my friend when I was so difficult and shy. Thank you for sticking with me when you found out about my pregnancy. Thank you for going with me to the doctor and for accepting that disc of my baby's ultrasound. Thank you for telling me God was there for me and still is. Thank you for saving my seat like you promised" I said and he laughed a little at that. "Thank you for inviting me today, because without you I couldn't have come back to God. Thank you for staying with me to go talk to the preacher. I needed that. If you weren't with me I might have gotten so scared I ran off. But most of all, thank you for just being here with me; for me. You are so amazing Jack" I said whispering the last part.  
"You're the amazing one" he said, his voice oddly soft. Before I even could process what was happening, his soft lips were on mine...and I didn't even hesitate to kiss back._

**Chapter 9: I Love You**

**Jack's POV**  
We slowly pulled away and I stared into her beautiful, big greyish blue eyes. She's so beautiful.  
"Jack" she whispered. Our faces were still fairly close to each other.  
"Hmm?" I said. I felt stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"Thank you" she whispered before quickly getting up and walking away. Well that was awkward.

**Erin's POV**  
"Thank you? Erin, he kissed you and said thank you!?" Kim whisper/yelled at me. I was telling her about the kiss when we got to the dojo. Jerry was in the shower, Uncle Rudy was in his office, and Milton and Jack were about to spar so Kim and I had some time to talk.  
"Yes, I know that was probably the most stupid thing I could've said, but at least it somewhat went along with what we were talking about before! It would've been way more awkward if I had've just ran off without saying anything!" I defended.  
"Why didn't you just say 'Oh Jack, I love you so much! You're the man of my dreams!'?" she exclaimed. I quickly shushed her and made sure no one heard that.  
"Will you shut up? He's in here right now!" I whispered back. She nodded and mouthed an apology. "Besides, I wouldn't have said that anyway. You know how shy I am"  
"Hon, shy has nothing to do with it. You could be mute and it doesn't change the fact that he kissed you. He obviously cares for you quite a lot" she said. I immediately shook my head.  
"Maybe so, but caring and loving are two very different things" I reminded her.  
"You never know" she said making me roll my eyes. Oh, I know. He couldn't possibly love me...right?

**Jack's POV**  
I could obviously tell what Kim and Erin were talking about. What with all the shushing Erin was doing and turning around every few seconds to see if anyone could hear them. I knew they were talking about the kiss, it just bugs me that I couldn't hear what she was saying about it. If she liked it, if it scared her; I just don't know.  
Suddenly I'm brought back to reality as my entire body hit the ground. I would expect to see Kim (only sometimes; she is the only one who could ever beat me) but I never expected to see the person I was really sparing with. Never Milton.  
"Yes! I beat him! I beat Jack! You hear that everybody? I beat Jack!" Milton yelled as he ran out of the dojo, screaming that all throughout the mall. I rolled my eyes and stood up, dragging myself over to the lockers to get my towel.  
"You okay there Jack?" Kim asked laughing a little. I could still see a smirk evident on her face though as to why Milton won. Just great.  
"I'm fine" I snapped back with a fake smile. I noticed Erin just sitting over there biting her lip. Even greater.

"Hey Milton, how does it feel to beat Jack?" Erin asks Milton while glancing at me jokingly.

"You're mean." I say to Erin and she pretends to think about it.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She says teasingly.

I shake my head and walk over to Erin and Kim and sit down for a while.

Erin smiles and watches us practice when Rudy comes out of his office.

"Her Er, there is a youth party tonight at the church, do you wanna come?" I ask Erin after practice.

"She says with a smile and Kim drags her out of the dojo as soon as she answers.

I smile and laugh at the thought of Kim picking out the perfect outfit for Erin.

Man, I'm falling harder for that girl more and more.

**Erin's POV:**

Kim and I walk into a store in the mall and Kim starts to give me multiple things to try on.

"Kimmy." I whine when she hands me shorts, a white tank top, a black lace tank top, and cowboy boots.

"Just try it on." Kim says as she pushes me towards the changing room.

I came out and she smiles and nods.

I turn towards the mirror, in awe of the amazing outfit.

"I love it Kimmy, thank you." I say as I hug her.

"You're welcome Er. I'm sure Jack will love it too." Kim says teasingly.

I shake my head and push her and I go to change.

We pay for our outfits and go home to get ready for the party.

Kim curls the ends of my hair and I leave it parted to the right and pin some hair back and I do Kim's hair in a fishtail braid and she flips it onto her right shoulder.

We both do Smokey eye makeup but mine had a little more brown in it than Kim's and Kim puts on clear lip gloss while I put on peach flavored.

As we do our hair and makeup, we laugh and just joke around.

I'm so glad God put Kim in my life, she's an amazing friend and I love her so much.

Kim, Jerry, Milton and I were waiting for Erin to show up since Rudy said she was running a little late.

'What is wrong with some girls wanting to be fashionably late?' I ask myself, I guess I'll never know.

Just then Erin walks in and everyone froze at how Erin looked.

My jaw dropped and Erin says 'Hi' to people as she makes her way towards us.

"Wow, you look incredible." I say and Erin smiles.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without makeup though." I tease and Erin rolls her eyes.

"Just wait until the baby comes, she won't have any time for that." Kim teases.

"Do you want to try being pregnant?" Erin asks Kim with a playful glare.

"Aw, you know you love me." Kim says hugging Erin and Erin smiles and props her arm on Kim's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon." Erin said and walks off with a smile.

"Go get her." Kim says with a smile pushing me towards where Erin went.

As I walk off, I barely hear Kim say "We got to get those two together." To Jerry and Milton and I smile.

**Erin's POV:**

When I finish talking to the group of people I wanted to say hi to, I suddenly feel familiar arms around my waist.

I smile and quickly find myself face to face with Jack.

We both smile at each other and I glance over my shoulder to see Kim, Jerry and Milton smiling at us as well.

"Kiss her Brewer!" Jerry yells and I glare at him playfully before turning back to Jack while biting my lip.

"You know, you're surrounded by people who love you, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Rudy. Do you know who also loves you?" Jack asks me.

"Who?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper.

"Me, always." Jack says and leans in to kiss me.

I feel fireworks going off and butterflies in my stomach, I was oh so happy.

I could hear people cheering as we pulled away and smiled.

"I love you." Jack says.

"I love you too." I say with a smile.

**We hope you guys like this chapter and we are so glad you like this story! **

**We'd love to hear what you think! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God bless! **


	10. Get Your Hands Off Of Her!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while before a new chapter. **

**This chapter was written by both Daddy'sgirl11 and I. **

**WARNING: This chapter is different that most chapters have been in the past. **

**By the way, I'm so terribly sorry for not updating WHMEG in sooo long! I have been so busy and work on this story so much I forget I still have another story. **

**Plus we hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
We slowly pulled away and I stared into her beautiful, big greyish blue eyes. She's so beautiful.  
"Jack" she whispered. Our faces were still fairly close to each other.  
"Hmm?" I said. I felt stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"Thank you" she whispered before quickly getting up and walking away. Well that was awkward._

**_Erin's POV_**_  
"Thank you? Erin, he kissed you and said thank you!?" Kim whisper/yelled at me. I was telling her about the kiss when we got to the dojo. Jerry was in the shower, Uncle Rudy was in his office, and Milton and Jack were about to spar so Kim and I had some time to talk.  
"Yes, I know that was probably the most stupid thing I could've said, but at least it somewhat went along with what we were talking about before! It would've been way more awkward if I had've just ran off without saying anything!" I defended.  
"Why didn't you just say 'Oh Jack, I love you so much! You're the man of my dreams!'?" she exclaimed. I quickly shushed her and made sure no one heard that.  
"Will you shut up? He's in here right now!" I whispered back. She nodded and mouthed an apology. "Besides, I wouldn't have said that anyway. You know how shy I am"  
"Hon, shy has nothing to do with it. You could be mute and it doesn't change the fact that he kissed you. He obviously cares for you quite a lot" she said. I immediately shook my head.  
"Maybe so, but caring and loving are two very different things" I reminded her.  
"You never know" she said making me roll my eyes. Oh, I know. He couldn't possibly love me...right?_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
I could obviously tell what Kim and Erin were talking about. What with all the shushing Erin was doing and turning around every few seconds to see if anyone could hear them. I knew they were talking about the kiss, it just bugs me that I couldn't hear what she was saying about it. If she liked it, if it scared her; I just don't know.  
Suddenly I'm brought back to reality as my entire body hit the ground. I would expect to see Kim (only sometimes; she is the only one who could ever beat me) but I never expected to see the person I was really sparing with. Never Milton.  
"Yes! I beat him! I beat Jack! You hear that everybody? I beat Jack!" Milton yelled as he ran out of the dojo, screaming that all throughout the mall. I rolled my eyes and stood up, dragging myself over to the lockers to get my towel.  
"You okay there Jack?" Kim asked laughing a little. I could still see a smirk evident on her face though as to why Milton won. Just great.  
"I'm fine" I snapped back with a fake smile. I noticed Erin just sitting over there biting her lip. Even greater._

_"Hey Milton, how does it feel to beat Jack?" Erin asks Milton while glancing at me jokingly._

_"You're mean." I say to Erin and she pretends to think about it._

_"I'll take that as a compliment." She says teasingly._

_I shake my head and walk over to Erin and Kim and sit down for a while._

_Erin smiles and watches us practice when Rudy comes out of his office._

_"Her Er, there is a youth party tonight at the church, do you wanna come?" I ask Erin after practice._

_"She says with a smile and Kim drags her out of the dojo as soon as she answers._

_I smile and laugh at the thought of Kim picking out the perfect outfit for Erin._

_Man, I'm falling harder for that girl more and more._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Kim and I walk into a store in the mall and Kim starts to give me multiple things to try on._

_"Kimmy." I whine when she hands me shorts, a white tank top, a black lace tank top, and cowboy boots._

_"Just try it on." Kim says as she pushes me towards the changing room._

_I came out and she smiles and nods._

_I turn towards the mirror, in awe of the amazing outfit._

_"I love it Kimmy, thank you." I say as I hug her._

_"You're welcome Er. I'm sure Jack will love it too." Kim says teasingly._

_I shake my head and push her and I go to change._

_We pay for our outfits and go home to get ready for the party._

_Kim curls the ends of my hair and I leave it parted to the right and pin some hair back and I do Kim's hair in a fishtail braid and she flips it onto her right shoulder._

_We both do Smokey eye makeup but mine had a little more brown in it than Kim's and Kim puts on clear lip gloss while I put on peach flavored._

_As we do our hair and makeup, we laugh and just joke around._

_I'm so glad God put Kim in my life, she's an amazing friend and I love her so much._

_Kim, Jerry, Milton and I were waiting for Erin to show up since Rudy said she was running a little late._

_'What is wrong with some girls wanting to be fashionably late?' I ask myself, I guess I'll never know._

_Just then Erin walks in and everyone froze at how Erin looked._

_My jaw dropped and Erin says 'Hi' to people as she makes her way towards us._

_"Wow, you look incredible." I say and Erin smiles._

_"I don't think I've ever seen you without makeup though." I tease and Erin rolls her eyes._

_"Just wait until the baby comes, she won't have any time for that." Kim teases._

_"Do you want to try being pregnant?" Erin asks Kim with a playful glare._

_"Aw, you know you love me." Kim says hugging Erin and Erin smiles and props her arm on Kim's shoulder._

_"I'll be back soon." Erin said and walks off with a smile._

_"Go get her." Kim says with a smile pushing me towards where Erin went._

_As I walk off, I barely hear Kim say "We got to get those two together." To Jerry and Milton and I smile._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_When I finish talking to the group of people I wanted to say hi to, I suddenly feel familiar arms around my waist._

_I smile and quickly find myself face to face with Jack._

_We both smile at each other and I glance over my shoulder to see Kim, Jerry and Milton smiling at us as well._

_"Kiss her Brewer!" Jerry yells and I glare at him playfully before turning back to Jack while biting my lip._

_"You know, you're surrounded by people who love you, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Rudy. Do you know who also loves you?" Jack asks me._

_"Who?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper._

_"Me, always." Jack says and leans in to kiss me._

_I feel fireworks going off and butterflies in my stomach, I was oh so happy._

_I could hear people cheering as we pulled away and smiled._

_"I love you." Jack says._

_"I love you too." I say with a smile._

**Chapter 10: Get Off Her! **

**Jack's POV:**  
I see Erin walking to her locker after saying hi to Kim, Jerry and Milton.  
She was wearing a white top, ripped jeans cowboy boots, and her hair was in a waterfall braid with the ends curled.  
I smile and sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.  
"Well hey there." She says turning around and kisses me.  
"Hey." I say and kiss her cheek.  
Erin grabs her books and turns around and grabs my hand.  
I smile at her and she pushes me playfully.  
"Stop that, you'll distract me in class." She says with a smile.  
"Mission accomplished." I say and smile making Erin giggle a little.  
"We have to get to class." She says with a smile.  
"We have time." I say and kiss her.  
"She smiles and we walk off to class hand in hand.  
"So we have that project coming up in music, wanna work on it tonight." I ask Erin.  
"If by 'working on the project means us sitting in my living room do nothing but kissing, you need better study habits." Erin teases.  
"I'll come over tonight and we can pick a song." I say rolling my eyes at what Erin said.

**Jonah's POV**  
"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled and literally punched a wall. Stupid, I know, but every choice I make is stupid and to be honest, I don't give a crap. Seeing Erin with another guy-that Jack kid-makes me sick. She's carrying my kid for goodness sakes! I told her not to get pregnant in the first place! And I told her not to STAY pregnant also. But does she listen? No, she just runs away. Stupid girl, thinking I wouldn't find her. The good girls may be the easiest to take advantage of to get what you want, but they sure are dumb.  
"Young man, the bell for class has already rang. Get in the classroom and I'll be seeing you in detention this afternoon" some stupid teacher-or maybe the principal; I wouldn't know-said when they saw me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Fat chance of either of those things happening" I said, then smirked when I saw a mega hot chick pass by. Shorts most people would describe too short and a shirt way too tight, but I didn't mind that a bit.  
The anger I have towards my pregnant ex and her new toy can wait. Sometimes a guy should just live a little.

**Erin's POV**  
After class (which I had with Kim) I exited the classroom and headed straight to the bathroom. No time for books; I can survive one class without them. I'm pregnant and I had to go.  
The bell had already rung for my next class (which I had with Jack) but all I had to do was explain to the teacher where I was and she'd be fine. That's one of the more understanding teachers because she just got back from maternity leave with her third baby.  
Anyway, when I got out of the bathroom I headed for my locker (I was already late so it doesn't matter) and got all my books for the next class. I quickly shut the door with the now heavy books (considering I carry around the weight of a baby all day too), but I quickly dropped them all at the sight. Good thing no one saw, or at last I thought.  
I noticed the janitor closet door was open and it looked like two people had been in there-gross. Although, I only saw one person come out. It was a girl I think I recall being on the cheer squad who was putting her earrings on. And unfortunately-for me and her in my opinion-her hair was all messed up as well as her clothes. Yet she was still all giggly. See, these are the type of people we need to reach out to more. Yes I'm the pregnant teen here, but not by choice and I know God as my savior and Lord. That poor girl probably knows of Him but doesn't know Him like she should.  
I was just about to go over there and talk to her-invite her to church or something, when I'm suddenly trapped. My back is against the lockers now, and I find myself staring into those dark eyes that nearly killed me the last time I was this close to them. God help that girl if this is who she was with. Well, God help her anyway, but still.  
"J-Jonah" I stuttered before mentally face-palming. Why did I show weakness!? That got me pregnant last time!  
"Hello Erin" he said smirking.  
"Um, can you please move? Now. I need to get to class" I said. I needed to sound confident, but I didn't want him hurting the baby.  
"Now why would you wanna go and do a thing like that for? School is a waste of time when you have me. Plus, our baby is too young for school. Don't overwhelm it's little mind" he said, that stupid smirk never leaving his face. I gulped.  
"Jonah, you didn't want a baby so if you'll please, leave me alone" I said with as much determination as I possibly could. He just smiled creepily with a 'tsk' sound as he shook his head. I then started praying hard. Please God don't let him do this to me again. I need you now more than ever; if not for me then for my baby.  
"You know your stubbornness is just plain hot" he said leaning in closer to me. I tried turning my head, but he was too strong and I was trapped so closely between him and the wall. Just as his cold, hard, mean lips (and trust me I remember) were about to connect with mine involuntarily...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"


	11. You'll Pay For That

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter! **

**We hope you like it! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**Jack's POV:**  
I see Erin walking to her locker after saying hi to Kim, Jerry and Milton.  
She was wearing a white top, ripped jeans cowboy boots, and her hair was in a waterfall braid with the ends curled.  
I smile and sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.  
"Well hey there." She says turning around and kisses me.  
"Hey." I say and kiss her cheek.  
Erin grabs her books and turns around and grabs my hand.  
I smile at her and she pushes me playfully.  
"Stop that, you'll distract me in class." She says with a smile.  
"Mission accomplished." I say and smile making Erin giggle a little.  
"We have to get to class." She says with a smile.  
"We have time." I say and kiss her.  
"She smiles and we walk off to class hand in hand.  
"So we have that project coming up in music, wanna work on it tonight." I ask Erin.  
"If by 'working on the project means us sitting in my living room do nothing but kissing, you need better study habits." Erin teases.  
"I'll come over tonight and we can pick a song." I say rolling my eyes at what Erin said.

**Jonah's POV**  
"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled and literally punched a wall. Stupid, I know, but every choice I make is stupid and to be honest, I don't give a crap. Seeing Erin with another guy-that Jack kid-makes me sick. She's carrying my kid for goodness sakes! I told her not to get pregnant in the first place! And I told her not to STAY pregnant also. But does she listen? No, she just runs away. Stupid girl, thinking I wouldn't find her. The good girls may be the easiest to take advantage of to get what you want, but they sure are dumb.  
"Young man, the bell for class has already rang. Get in the classroom and I'll be seeing you in detention this afternoon" some stupid teacher-or maybe the principal; I wouldn't know-said when they saw me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Fat chance of either of those things happening" I said, then smirked when I saw a mega hot chick pass by. Shorts most people would describe too short and a shirt way too tight, but I didn't mind that a bit.  
The anger I have towards my pregnant ex and her new toy can wait. Sometimes a guy should just live a little.

**Erin's POV**  
After class (which I had with Kim) I exited the classroom and headed straight to the bathroom. No time for books; I can survive one class without them. I'm pregnant and I had to go.  
The bell had already rung for my next class (which I had with Jack) but all I had to do was explain to the teacher where I was and she'd be fine. That's one of the more understanding teachers because she just got back from maternity leave with her third baby.  
Anyway, when I got out of the bathroom I headed for my locker (I was already late so it doesn't matter) and got all my books for the next class. I quickly shut the door with the now heavy books (considering I carry around the weight of a baby all day too), but I quickly dropped them all at the sight. Good thing no one saw, or at last I thought.  
I noticed the janitor closet door was open and it looked like two people had been in there-gross. Although, I only saw one person come out. It was a girl I think I recall being on the cheer squad who was putting her earrings on. And unfortunately-for me and her in my opinion-her hair was all messed up as well as her clothes. Yet she was still all giggly. See, these are the type of people we need to reach out to more. Yes I'm the pregnant teen here, but not by choice and I know God as my savior and Lord. That poor girl probably knows of Him but doesn't know Him like she should.  
I was just about to go over there and talk to her-invite her to church or something, when I'm suddenly trapped. My back is against the lockers now, and I find myself staring into those dark eyes that nearly killed me the last time I was this close to them. God help that girl if this is who she was with. Well, God help her anyway, but still.  
"J-Jonah" I stuttered before mentally face-palming. Why did I show weakness!? That got me pregnant last time!  
"Hello Erin" he said smirking.  
"Um, can you please move? Now. I need to get to class" I said. I needed to sound confident, but I didn't want him hurting the baby.  
"Now why would you wanna go and do a thing like that for? School is a waste of time when you have me. Plus, our baby is too young for school. Don't overwhelm it's little mind" he said, that stupid smirk never leaving his face. I gulped.  
"Jonah, you didn't want a baby so if you'll please, leave me alone" I said with as much determination as I possibly could. He just smiled creepily with a 'tsk' sound as he shook his head. I then started praying hard. Please God don't let him do this to me again. I need you now more than ever; if not for me then for my baby.  
"You know your stubbornness is just plain hot" he said leaning in closer to me. I tried turning my head, but he was too strong and I was trapped so closely between him and the wall. Just as his cold, hard, mean lips (and trust me I remember) were about to connect with mine involuntarily...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

**Chapter 11: You'll Pay For That**

**Jack's POV**  
When I got to second period, I sat in my normal seat, excited because Erin was in this class. Of course, I did get kind of worried when the bell rang and she still wasn't there. Well, she might just be in the bathroom. She sometimes is late to class because of that.  
About five minutes after that, I was starting to get very worried. I was fidgeting in my seat, and I think Kim noticed too because she gave me a funny look.  
I gave her a worried look and mouthed 'Erin's not here yet'  
Her eyes widened and she motioned for me to go tell the teacher and look for her. I nodded quickly and rushed up to the teacher who was currently writing some notes on the board for the lesson she was about to start.  
"Alright class, today we'll be learning about-Oh, Mr. Brewer!" she exclaimed, putting a hand over her chest as she turned around and nearly fell when she saw me.  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt Mrs. Bushel, but this is very important" I said tilting my head towards Erin's empty seat. She followed my gaze and her eyes widened in understanding.  
"Of course Jack. Go find her and do not come back in this classroom until you do" she said. I nodded and practically ran out of the classroom.  
I'm so glad it was her classroom I was in, because all my other teachers hate me. They all think I'm some horrible kid who got his girlfriend pregnant at the age of seventeen. Mrs. Bushel is the only one who seems the least bit compassionate for her situation, and I don't think she even knows I'm not the father. She is one amazing teacher.  
As I rounded the hallway I came across something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Jonah. With Erin...  
"Jonah, you didn't want a baby so if you'll please, leave me alone" Erin said biting her lip. Oh, this is not good. I was so far away from her, but I could just tell she was scared to death.  
"You know your stubbornness is just plain hot" that jerk said leaning toward MY Erin like he was going to kiss her.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I yelled, rushing up to her side with every instinct in my body. I promised I would never let anyone hurt her. I'm certainly not going to let this jerk hurt her twice.  
Jonah whirled around and smirked at the sight of me. Well same goes for him. Just the mere sight of him sickens me. To think someone could be so cruel as to hurt someone so sweet and innocent like Erin. It's unimaginable.  
"Well if it isn't lover-boy coming to steak his claim on the knocked up chick. You into used girls' man? That's sick" he said with a laugh.  
"No, what's sick is tricking an innocent girl into falling for you, then taking advantage of her in the worst way" I spat back at him. He just laughed again, never once moving away from where he had a terrified looking Erin trapped. She just looked so scared that it nearly tore my heart in two.  
"Brewer, it's the stupid guys like you who always end up hurt. You think the way to get a girl is by being nice? That's ridiculous! Any girl worth the fight is into rebels" he said. I noticed Erin roll her eyes and mumble something under her breath.  
"If I wasn't a Christian, I'd have had you knocked out the minute I saw you near my girlfriend" I said. Erin looked over at me, worry evident in her eyes. Was she worried about me? She's the one who's trapped by this dude that already hurt her once.  
"Well, I'm not a Christian so I don't think this matters" he said with that stupid smirk returning. The next thing I know, we're both on the floor and his fist is practically in my stomach. I said I could take him, I never said that wouldn't hurt. "Not a big talker now, are ya Brewer?"  
"Jack!" Erin yelled from where she stood, still against the lockers. Just as he was about to get up, I reached out and grabbed his leg, pulling him back down to the ground. I quickly motioned for Erin to go, and she nodded, running towards our classroom.  
"That all you got?" he asked, still slightly out of breath from the unexpected fall.  
"I only fight for self-defense, but without Erin, my life is nothing. Stay away from her" I said as fiercely as possible as I quickly stood and flipped him onto his back. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Yeah, keeping it a secret that I'm into karate was a great move.  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that one"

**Erin's POV**  
I quickly ran down the hall to get some help for Jack. I know he can probably handle it, but that blow he took to the gut...I shuddered just at the thought.  
"Mrs. Bushel" I yelled as I burst into the classroom. She turned around in the middle of the lesson with a shocked, yet worried look on her face.  
"Erin, honey are you alright?" she asked coming over to me. I noticed Kim get up and rush towards us too.  
"Er, what's up?" she asked just as worried.  
"Jack" I gasped out. I can't help it; I'm pregnant and I just had to run all that way.  
"What about him?" Mrs. Bushel asked.  
"J-Jonah...h-he punched him. Hard. I-I promise...Jack's just trying to...defend himself" I breathed. Kim walked over and grabbed my arm to keep me steady while Mrs. Bushel rushed out of the classroom to where the fight was taking place.  
Thank you Lord. Please don't let him be too hurt.

Once I caught my breath, Kim and I rushed out to find Jack and Jonah still fighting as Mrs. Bushel was desperately trying to get them to stop.

Jonah stood up to hit jack again and I swiftly grab his arm and flip him.

Before I got pregnant, every summer when I visited my uncle, he taught me some karate, I never knew it would come in handy until now.

He looked at me shocked as I helped Jack off the ground.

"You're going to pay for that Wilkes." Jonah said.

"Oh if I wasn't a lady, what wouldn't I tell you?" I said with confidence as I walk over to him.

"Stay away from me, my friends, and my daughter or else." I say with anger dripping with every word.

"Or what?" Jonah asked with that smirk that I swear never leaves his face.

"I'll have you put in jail for what you done." I whisper to him and walk off.

**We hope you liked it! **

**Tell us what you think! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	12. Don't Want To See You Hurt

**Hey guys, we are so, so sorry it took us a month to update, but we were both so busy. **

**Again, we are completely and terribly sorry. **

**We hope you guys like it.**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV_**_  
When I got to second period, I sat in my normal seat, excited because Erin was in this class. Of course, I did get kind of worried when the bell rang and she still wasn't there. Well, she might just be in the bathroom. She sometimes is late to class because of that.  
About five minutes after that, I was starting to get very worried. I was fidgeting in my seat, and I think Kim noticed too because she gave me a funny look.  
I gave her a worried look and mouthed 'Erin's not here yet'  
Her eyes widened and she motioned for me to go tell the teacher and look for her. I nodded quickly and rushed up to the teacher who was currently writing some notes on the board for the lesson she was about to start.  
"Alright class, today we'll be learning about-Oh, Mr. Brewer!" she exclaimed, putting a hand over her chest as she turned around and nearly fell when she saw me.  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt Mrs. Bushel, but this is very important" I said tilting my head towards Erin's empty seat. She followed my gaze and her eyes widened in understanding.  
"Of course Jack. Go find her and do not come back in this classroom until you do" she said. I nodded and practically ran out of the classroom.  
I'm so glad it was her classroom I was in, because all my other teachers hate me. They all think I'm some horrible kid who got his girlfriend pregnant at the age of seventeen. Mrs. Bushel is the only one who seems the least bit compassionate for her situation, and I don't think she even knows I'm not the father. She is one amazing teacher.  
As I rounded the hallway I came across something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Jonah. With Erin...  
"Jonah, you didn't want a baby so if you'll please, leave me alone" Erin said biting her lip. Oh, this is not good. I was so far away from her, but I could just tell she was scared to death.  
"You know your stubbornness is just plain hot" that jerk said leaning toward MY Erin like he was going to kiss her.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I yelled, rushing up to her side with every instinct in my body. I promised I would never let anyone hurt her. I'm certainly not going to let this jerk hurt her twice.  
Jonah whirled around and smirked at the sight of me. Well same goes for him. Just the mere sight of him sickens me. To think someone could be so cruel as to hurt someone so sweet and innocent like Erin. It's unimaginable.  
"Well if it isn't lover-boy coming to steak his claim on the knocked up chick. You into used girls' man? That's sick" he said with a laugh.  
"No, what's sick is tricking an innocent girl into falling for you, then taking advantage of her in the worst way" I spat back at him. He just laughed again, never once moving away from where he had a terrified looking Erin trapped. She just looked so scared that it nearly tore my heart in two.  
"Brewer, it's the stupid guys like you who always end up hurt. You think the way to get a girl is by being nice? That's ridiculous! Any girl worth the fight is into rebels" he said. I noticed Erin roll her eyes and mumble something under her breath.  
"If I wasn't a Christian, I'd have had you knocked out the minute I saw you near my girlfriend" I said. Erin looked over at me, worry evident in her eyes. Was she worried about me? She's the one who's trapped by this dude that already hurt her once.  
"Well, I'm not a Christian so I don't think this matters" he said with that stupid smirk returning. The next thing I know, we're both on the floor and his fist is practically in my stomach. I said I could take him, I never said that wouldn't hurt. "Not a big talker now, are ya Brewer?"  
"Jack!" Erin yelled from where she stood, still against the lockers. Just as he was about to get up, I reached out and grabbed his leg, pulling him back down to the ground. I quickly motioned for Erin to go, and she nodded, running towards our classroom.  
"That all you got?" he asked, still slightly out of breath from the unexpected fall.  
"I only fight for self-defense, but without Erin, my life is nothing. Stay away from her" I said as fiercely as possible as I quickly stood and flipped him onto his back. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Yeah, keeping it a secret that I'm into karate was a great move.  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that one"_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
I quickly ran down the hall to get some help for Jack. I know he can probably handle it, but that blow he took to the gut...I shuddered just at the thought.  
"Mrs. Bushel" I yelled as I burst into the classroom. She turned around in the middle of the lesson with a shocked, yet worried look on her face.  
"Erin, honey are you alright?" she asked coming over to me. I noticed Kim get up and rush towards us too.  
"Er, what's up?" she asked just as worried.  
"Jack" I gasped out. I can't help it; I'm pregnant and I just had to run all that way.  
"What about him?" Mrs. Bushel asked.  
"J-Jonah...h-he punched him. Hard. I-I promise...Jack's just trying to...defend himself" I breathed. Kim walked over and grabbed my arm to keep me steady while Mrs. Bushel rushed out of the classroom to where the fight was taking place.  
Thank you Lord. Please don't let him be too hurt._

_Once I caught my breath, Kim and I rushed out to find Jack and Jonah still fighting as Mrs. Bushel was desperately trying to get them to stop._

_Jonah stood up to hit jack again and I swiftly grab his arm and flip him._

_Before I got pregnant, every summer when I visited my uncle, he taught me some karate, I never knew it would come in handy until now._

_He looked at me shocked as I helped Jack off the ground._

_"You're going to pay for that Wilkes." Jonah said._

_"Oh if I wasn't a lady, what wouldn't I tell you?" I said with confidence as I walk over to him._

_"Stay away from me, my friends, and my daughter or else." I say with anger dripping with every word._

_"Or what?" Jonah asked with that smirk that I swear never leaves his face._

_"I'll have you put in jail for what you done." I whisper to him and walk off._

**Chapter 12: Don't Want To See You Hurt**

**Jack's POV: **

After Erin walks off I turn to Mrs. Bushel to apologize.

"I'm so sorry about that fight; it's just been an ongoing struggle between Erin and Jonah since he's been here." I say.

"Why is that?" Mrs. Bushel asks confused, I sigh and decided to explain.

"Jonah is Erin's baby's father, she's not pregnant by choice, he forced her. He's been trying to hurt me and Erin, and God only knows if he's hurting Jerry, Milton or even Kim." I say praying in my head he's not trying to deceive Kim the same way he did with Erin.

"Oh my, the poor girl. I know what's she's going through, being deceived by a guy, that's happened so many times, but I could never imagine what's she's going through. Why don't you two take the day off? I'll tell Milton and Jerry where you guys went." Mrs. Bushel said and I nod and take off running after Erin.

**Erin's POV:**

I was just about to reach the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me; I turn around to see Jack running up towards me.

"Are you ok?" I ask worried when he reaches me.

"I'm ok, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jack asks and puts his hands on my face.

"I'm ok Jack." I say and lean my face against one of his hands.

"What happened between you and Jonah back there?" Jack asks and I sit down on the steps.

"I don't know, I guess I just finally was able to stand up for myself." I say, grabbing Jack's hand as soon as he sits down next to me.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Jack asks.

"I don't know, I thought I could try to fight my own battles." I said feeling guilty.

"Really Er? You're pregnant, you can't do that." Jack said and I look down.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" He starts but I cut him off.

"I know Jack, its ok; I just wanted to fight for myself, without having someone else step up to bat for me." I say.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, you really worried me." Jack says with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation." I say turning my head.

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Jack says gently turning my face towards him and I smile.

"And besides, I would have never met you if this never happened, and you wouldn't be having a baby girl." He said and I smile and nod looking down at my baby bump that is now slightly noticeable.

"Thanks Jack."I say with and smile and hug him. He smiles as we pull away and looks me in the eyes.

"Now can I do something I've been dying to do?" He asks me and I look at him confused.

He just laughs slightly and leans in to kiss me; I kiss back and smile into the kiss.

"I love you." I whisper softly.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

**The next day*****  
****Erin's POV**

"Well hello there Miss. Secret-Black-belt. How was your morning?" Jack asked when I walked in the dojo that Saturday morning. I'm really glad I don't have to go to school today. Yesterday was too much, but I'm really lucky to have such an understanding teacher who let both Jack and me off early.  
"Hey, and my morning was...a usual morning" I said leaving out the details.  
"Meaning she puked her guts up and I had to do my make-up in my bedroom again" Kim said as she walked by. I glared at her and turned away, embarrassed that my boyfriend had to hear that. I have to say, the morning-sickness is a downfall of this whole pregnancy thing.  
"Erin, look at me" Jack said from behind me. I just shook my head and tried to walk away, but Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, forcing me to look at him. "Come on Er"  
"I'm good" I said with my head still down. Of course he would use his fingers to lift up my chin so I'd have to look at him.  
"Erin, baby, are you okay?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. I bit my lip and had to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. How did I get so lucky to have a guy like him?  
"Fine" I choked out, trying not to cry but it wasn't really working.  
"Oh baby, please don't cry" he said pulling me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and just let the tears fall. Stupid hormones...

**Jack's POV**

Erin's usually so strong, so it was strange to see her crying over something that seemed like nothing. It about killed me to see her like that, and feeling her tremble in my arms. "Er, what's wrong?"  
"Y-You're so g-good to me" she sobbed. Okay, now I'm really confused.  
"What?"  
"Jack, I love you so much" she said pulling away slightly. "You've never been anything but good to me. You shouldn't have to put up with a girlfriend who cries over absolutely nothing and can't hold in her breakfast."  
"Erin, don't you talk that way. I love you no matter what. Honey, you're having a baby. There's nothing wrong with you. I can guarantee you won't be this emotional forever, and in a few short months you can eat breakfast without any worries" I told her. She laughed a little and leaned her head against my shoulder as we sat together on the bench in the dojo. "Pretty soon, you'll have a baby. Isn't it worth these few minor changes for your daughter? I know it is to me"  
"Yeah, it's worth it. Awe man, but you deserve someone better. What guy wants to tie themselves down to a teenage girl with a baby?" she asked putting her head in her hands.  
"This kind of guy does" I said pulling her back to my chest. She snuggled closer to me and I kissed the top of her head. "And I don't deserve someone better because no one's better than you."

**Again, we're sooo sorry it took so long to update, last night we were itching t update, but since it was late when we got it all written, I had to wait until this morning to update. **

**We both hope you guys like it! **

**God Bless! **

**We love ya'll!**


	13. Someone Help!

**Hey guys, we're so glad you guys loved the last chapter and we hope you love this one! **

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_After Erin walks off I turn to Mrs. Bushel to apologize._

_"I'm so sorry about that fight; it's just been an ongoing struggle between Erin and Jonah since he's been here." I say._

_"Why is that?" Mrs. Bushel asks confused, I sigh and decided to explain._

_"Jonah is Erin's baby's father, she's not pregnant by choice, he forced her. He's been trying to hurt me and Erin, and God only knows if he's hurting Jerry, Milton or even Kim." I say praying in my head he's not trying to deceive Kim the same way he did with Erin._

_"Oh my, the poor girl. I know what's she's going through, being deceived by a guy, that's happened so many times, but I could never imagine what's she's going through. Why don't you two take the day off? I'll tell Milton and Jerry where you guys went." Mrs. Bushel said and I nod and take off running after Erin._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was just about to reach the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me; I turn around to see Jack running up towards me._

_"Are you ok?" I ask worried when he reaches me._

_"I'm ok, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jack asks and puts his hands on my face._

_"I'm ok Jack." I say and lean my face against one of his hands._

_"What happened between you and Jonah back there?" Jack asks and I sit down on the steps._

_"I don't know, I guess I just finally was able to stand up for myself." I say, grabbing Jack's hand as soon as he sits down next to me._

_"Why didn't you come get me?" Jack asks._

_"I don't know, I thought I could try to fight my own battles." I said feeling guilty._

_"Really Er? You're pregnant, you can't do that." Jack said and I look down._

_"I'm sorry I didn't…" He starts but I cut him off._

_"I know Jack, its ok; I just wanted to fight for myself, without having someone else step up to bat for me." I say._

_"I just don't want to see you hurt, you really worried me." Jack says with tears in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation." I say turning my head._

_"Hey, don't blame yourself." Jack says gently turning my face towards him and I smile._

_"And besides, I would have never met you if this never happened, and you wouldn't be having a baby girl." He said and I smile and nod looking down at my baby bump that is now slightly noticeable._

_"Thanks Jack."I say with and smile and hug him. He smiles as we pull away and looks me in the eyes._

_"Now can I do something I've been dying to do?" He asks me and I look at him confused._

_He just laughs slightly and leans in to kiss me; I kiss back and smile into the kiss._

_"I love you." I whisper softly._

_"I love you too." He whispers back._

**_The next day*_**_**  
**_**_Erin's POV_**

_"Well hello there Miss. Secret-Black-belt. How was your morning?" Jack asked when I walked in the dojo that Saturday morning. I'm really glad I don't have to go to school today. Yesterday was too much, but I'm really lucky to have such an understanding teacher who let both Jack and me off early.  
"Hey, and my morning was...a usual morning" I said leaving out the details.  
"Meaning she puked her guts up and I had to do my make-up in my bedroom again" Kim said as she walked by. I glared at her and turned away, embarrassed that my boyfriend had to hear that. I have to say, the morning-sickness is a downfall of this whole pregnancy thing.  
"Erin, look at me" Jack said from behind me. I just shook my head and tried to walk away, but Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, forcing me to look at him. "Come on Er"  
"I'm good" I said with my head still down. Of course he would use his fingers to lift up my chin so I'd have to look at him.  
"Erin, baby, are you okay?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. I bit my lip and had to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. How did I get so lucky to have a guy like him?  
"Fine" I choked out, trying not to cry but it wasn't really working.  
"Oh baby, please don't cry" he said pulling me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and just let the tears fall. Stupid hormones..._

**_Jack's POV_**

_Erin's usually so strong, so it was strange to see her crying over something that seemed like nothing. It about killed me to see her like that, and feeling her tremble in my arms. "Er, what's wrong?"  
"Y-You're so g-good to me" she sobbed. Okay, now I'm really confused.  
"What?"  
"Jack, I love you so much" she said pulling away slightly. "You've never been anything but good to me. You shouldn't have to put up with a girlfriend who cries over absolutely nothing and can't hold in her breakfast."  
"Erin, don't you talk that way. I love you no matter what. Honey, you're having a baby. There's nothing wrong with you. I can guarantee you won't be this emotional forever, and in a few short months you can eat breakfast without any worries" I told her. She laughed a little and leaned her head against my shoulder as we sat together on the bench in the dojo. "Pretty soon, you'll have a baby. Isn't it worth these few minor changes for your daughter? I know it is to me"  
"Yeah, it's worth it. Awe man, but you deserve someone better. What guy wants to tie themselves down to a teenage girl with a baby?" she asked putting her head in her hands.  
"This kind of guy does" I said pulling her back to my chest. She snuggled closer to me and I kissed the top of her head. "And I don't deserve someone better because no one's better than you."_

**Chapter 13: Someone Help!**

**Erin's POV**  
"Hey Er, wake up. It's time for school" I hear Kimmy say to me Monday morning. I groan as I open my eyes and light pours in. I've never been a morning person, but it's gotten way worse with my pregnancy.  
"Shut up and get out" I mumbled making her laugh. Kim knows not to take me serious when I've just woken up.  
"Fine, just wanted to let you know that Mr. Daddy's here" she said in a teasing tone.  
"What!? You let Jonah in our house!?" I yelled. She knows Jonah is the father of my baby, why would she be acting like this?  
"Chill girl, I wasn't talking about Jonah. He isn't the real father of that baby and you know it. A real father doesn't do what he did to you. A real father is there. And I think you know what guy I'm talking about when I say that baby's daddy" she told me with a huge amount of honesty in her eyes. I understood what she meant, and realization finally dawned on me.  
"Jack!? He shouldn't be here this early!" I yelled, pushing off the covers and running to my closet. I quickly pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans and slipped into some flip-flops. I think that was the fastest I ever changed, but I don't want my boyfriend seeing how I look when I first wake up. He already has to see me pregnant.  
"Erin! Get your butt in here!" Kim yelled from the living room. I sighed and walked in there hoping I made myself look halfway presentable in the like three minutes I had.  
"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked half-cheerily. I still really hate mornings.  
"Well I just came to see my favorite girls. All three of them" he said making me smile as he placed a hand on my stomach. That's when I felt a little bump. I gasped and Jack immediately looked up with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
I looked up, meeting his gaze and smiled. "Jack, put your hand back on my stomach, quick!" I said. He did as I asked and when I felt another small bump he looked back up, this time more confused than concerned.  
"What is that?" he asked warily. I laughed at his expression.  
"That, my silly boyfriend, is someone who's very anxious to meet you because she's never kicked like that before" I told him smiling.

**Jack's POV**  
I couldn't believe it. The baby kicked. For me. And Erin said she never kicked like that before so…wow.  
"Erin, that's…amazing" I said, still slightly at a loss for words so I just pulled her against me. When I looked to the side, I could see Kim smirk making me roll my eyes.  
"I know! Now come on guys, I'm starving" Erin said dragging me to the kitchen. Kim soon followed with that smirk still plastered on her face.  
Apparently Kim had gotten up early and made some bacon, eggs, sausage and a few other breakfast items. It all looked good to me, but five minutes into the meal, Erin took off running to the bathroom.  
Kim sighed and nodded towards the bathroom. "Go."  
I didn't need any more convincing. I took off after her and made it just in time to hold her hair back. I didn't even think about how weak I usually get when I'm around someone who gets sick. I just wanted to be there for my girlfriend.  
Poor Erin, she was still shaking when she sat up. Oh goodness, and it looked like she was about to cry too. Girls and tears have never sat well with me, but especially not Erin.  
"Jack, I am so sorry" she sobbed. I just pulled her into my arms.  
"Shh, don't you worry about a thing Er. I'll always be here for you."

**Erin's POV**  
I seriously hate how emotional I get now that I'm pregnant, but I have a feeling I would've started crying harder if Jack had said that to me when I wasn't pregnant too.  
"Erin, baby, please stop crying. I hate it when you cry" he just kept saying.  
"I-It's bad enough you're dating me, knowing I have this stupid morning sickness issue. B-But, you were h-here and-"  
"And nothing. Erin, I told you I would always be here for you. I'm sticking to that problem. Why do you think they put 'in sickness and in health' in wedding vows for couples getting married? I love you, Erin. I'll always love you" he said looking so sincere.  
"I love you too Jack, but-"  
"No buts. I love you whether you're dressed in the most glamorous outfit in the world, or if you were in an old pair of pajamas. I'll love you when you're perfectly healthy, and when you're sick you can't even get out of bed. I love you, period, and that's never going to change."

**Erin's POV:**

I was walking to my locker and I smiled at Jack as he came up next to me, but my smile quickly faded when I saw Kim with Jonah.

Out of habit, I ran up to her as fast as I could being pregnant and all and push him away from her.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay away from my friends." I hiss at him with anger. My sudden confidence towards Jonah must have shocked Kim and Jack since they were speechless.

"You said friend, you never said to stay away from your sister." Jonah said with that smirked never leaving his face.

"Kimmy, what is he talking about?" I ask and Jack slowly walks towards me.

"Oh, you didn't know? I surely thought Blondie here told you." Jonah said faking being shocked.

"I was going to tell you Er." Kim says but I hold up a finger, signaling we'll talk later.

"Just stay away, if you know what's good for you." I say anger filling my eyes as I try to hide the tears that threatened to fall from fear I'm trying to hide oh so well.

Jonah walked off eyeing Jack, Kim and I.

"Are you ok Er?" Jack asks and I nod faking a smile.

"Erin, baby, tell me the truth." He says and I just let the tears fall.

"I'm terrified." I say and I start to cry harder as Jack pulls me into a hug.

**Jack's POV:**

Erin's acting so strange lately, she has always been so strong, now Jonah comes around and it's like she's barely holding on to make it through the day.

"Jack, you're amazing, I'm crying all the time, and you're always there to comfort me, thank you." Erin says before crying a little more.

I kiss the top of her head and look her in the eyes, I smile and wipe away her tears and she gives me a small smile.

"Baby, it's killing me seeing you cry, and I'll do anything, to keep you safe and to make sure no one hurts you ever again." I say and kiss her cheek before walking off to find Jonah.

**Erin's POV:**

I turned around after jack walked off to look at Kim.

"How could you just keep a secret like that?" I ask her and she looks down.

"I was told never to tell, or else dad would hurt you." Kim says.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" I ask.

"Yes, when I knew he couldn't hurt you." Kim says.

I shake my head and walk off.

"Er, I'm sorry." She says.

"Kimmy, sometimes it takes a lot more than sorry to fix things." I say and walk off.

I walk around the corner and nothing could ever prepare me for what I saw.

**Jack's POV:**

I found Jonah leaning against his locker and when I reach him, I pin him against it.

"Don't you ever, ever go near Kim or Erin again." I say with anger in my voice.

"Like you could make me stay away." Jonah said smirking.

I had enough, I punch him and just as I moved back Jonah lunged at me and we were both on the floor.

I took some hard hits, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I saw out the corner of my eye, someone walking around the corner.

Just as I was about to turn to see who it was, I felt a hard punch to my head and a sharp pain.

I see Jonah get up and walk away, that evil smirk never leaving his face.

"Jack!" I hear someone call my name and I pray in my head.

"Please God, let me be ok. Watch over please."

"Jack, Jack, Jack look at me." I hear someone yell at me.

Suddenly, my eyes felt heavy and everything was black.

"Jack stay with me please." I hear again and everything was fading.

"Someone help!" Was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

**We hope you guys like it! **

**We love ya'll!**

**God Bless!**

**Keep Kickin' It!**


	14. Accusations

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry it took so long, my co writer had her part typed up, but I was so busy I couldn't write my part until now. **

**We hope you like it!**

_Previously on The New Girl:_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
"Hey Er, wake up. It's time for school" I hear Kimmy say to me Monday morning. I groan as I open my eyes and light pours in. I've never been a morning person, but it's gotten way worse with my pregnancy.  
"Shut up and get out" I mumbled making her laugh. Kim knows not to take me serious when I've just woken up.  
"Fine, just wanted to let you know that Mr. Daddy's here" she said in a teasing tone.  
"What!? You let Jonah in our house!?" I yelled. She knows Jonah is the father of my baby, why would she be acting like this?  
"Chill girl, I wasn't talking about Jonah. He isn't the real father of that baby and you know it. A real father doesn't do what he did to you. A real father is there. And I think you know what guy I'm talking about when I say that baby's daddy" she told me with a huge amount of honesty in her eyes. I understood what she meant, and realization finally dawned on me.  
"Jack!? He shouldn't be here this early!" I yelled, pushing off the covers and running to my closet. I quickly pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans and slipped into some flip-flops. I think that was the fastest I ever changed, but I don't want my boyfriend seeing how I look when I first wake up. He already has to see me pregnant.  
"Erin! Get your butt in here!" Kim yelled from the living room. I sighed and walked in there hoping I made myself look halfway presentable in the like three minutes I had.  
"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked half-cheerily. I still really hate mornings.  
"Well I just came to see my favorite girls. All three of them" he said making me smile as he placed a hand on my stomach. That's when I felt a little bump. I gasped and Jack immediately looked up with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
I looked up, meeting his gaze and smiled. "Jack, put your hand back on my stomach, quick!" I said. He did as I asked and when I felt another small bump he looked back up, this time more confused than concerned.  
"What is that?" he asked warily. I laughed at his expression.  
"That, my silly boyfriend, is someone who's very anxious to meet you because she's never kicked like that before" I told him smiling._

**_Jack's POV_**_  
I couldn't believe it. The baby kicked. For me. And Erin said she never kicked like that before so…wow.  
"Erin, that's…amazing" I said, still slightly at a loss for words so I just pulled her against me. When I looked to the side, I could see Kim smirk making me roll my eyes.  
"I know! Now come on guys, I'm starving" Erin said dragging me to the kitchen. Kim soon followed with that smirk still plastered on her face.  
Apparently Kim had gotten up early and made some bacon, eggs, sausage and a few other breakfast items. It all looked good to me, but five minutes into the meal, Erin took off running to the bathroom.  
Kim sighed and nodded towards the bathroom. "Go."  
I didn't need any more convincing. I took off after her and made it just in time to hold her hair back. I didn't even think about how weak I usually get when I'm around someone who gets sick. I just wanted to be there for my girlfriend.  
Poor Erin, she was still shaking when she sat up. Oh goodness, and it looked like she was about to cry too. Girls and tears have never sat well with me, but especially not Erin.  
"Jack, I am so sorry" she sobbed. I just pulled her into my arms.  
"Shh, don't you worry about a thing Er. I'll always be here for you."_

**_Erin's POV_**_  
I seriously hate how emotional I get now that I'm pregnant, but I have a feeling I would've started crying harder if Jack had said that to me when I wasn't pregnant too.  
"Erin, baby, please stop crying. I hate it when you cry" he just kept saying.  
"I-It's bad enough you're dating me, knowing I have this stupid morning sickness issue. B-But, you were h-here and-"  
"And nothing. Erin, I told you I would always be here for you. I'm sticking to that problem. Why do you think they put 'in sickness and in health' in wedding vows for couples getting married? I love you, Erin. I'll always love you" he said looking so sincere.  
"I love you too Jack, but-"  
"No buts. I love you whether you're dressed in the most glamorous outfit in the world, or if you were in an old pair of pajamas. I'll love you when you're perfectly healthy, and when you're sick you can't even get out of bed. I love you, period, and that's never going to change."_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was walking to my locker and I smiled at Jack as he came up next to me, but my smile quickly faded when I saw Kim with Jonah._

_Out of habit, I ran up to her as fast as I could being pregnant and all and push him away from her._

_"What are you doing? I told you to stay away from my friends." I hiss at him with anger. My sudden confidence towards Jonah must have shocked Kim and Jack since they were speechless._

_"You said friend, you never said to stay away from your sister." Jonah said with that smirked never leaving his face._

_"Kimmy, what is he talking about?" I ask and Jack slowly walks towards me._

_"Oh, you didn't know? I surely thought Blondie here told you." Jonah said faking being shocked._

_"I was going to tell you Er." Kim says but I hold up a finger, signaling we'll talk later._

_"Just stay away, if you know what's good for you." I say anger filling my eyes as I try to hide the tears that threatened to fall from fear I'm trying to hide oh so well._

_Jonah walked off eyeing Jack, Kim and I._

_"Are you ok Er?" Jack asks and I nod faking a smile._

_"Erin, baby, tell me the truth." He says and I just let the tears fall._

_"I'm terrified." I say and I start to cry harder as Jack pulls me into a hug._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Erin's acting so strange lately, she has always been so strong, now Jonah comes around and it's like she's barely holding on to make it through the day._

_"Jack, you're amazing, I'm crying all the time, and you're always there to comfort me, thank you." Erin says before crying a little more._

_I kiss the top of her head and look her in the eyes, I smile and wipe away her tears and she gives me a small smile._

_"Baby, it's killing me seeing you cry, and I'll do anything, to keep you safe and to make sure no one hurts you ever again." I say and kiss her cheek before walking off to find Jonah._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I turned around after jack walked off to look at Kim._

_"How could you just keep a secret like that?" I ask her and she looks down._

_"I was told never to tell, or else dad would hurt you." Kim says._

_"Where you ever going to tell me?" I ask._

_"Yes, when I knew he couldn't hurt you." Kim says._

_I shake my head and walk off._

_"Er, I'm sorry." She says._

_"Kimmy, sometimes it takes a lot more than sorry to fix things." I say and walk off._

_I walk around the corner and nothing could ever prepare me for what I saw._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I found Jonah leaning against his locker and when I reach him, I pin him against it._

_"Don't you ever, ever go near Kim or Erin again." I say with anger in my voice._

_"Like you could make me stay away." Jonah said smirking._

_I had enough, I punch him and just as I moved back Jonah lunged at me and we were both on the floor._

_I took some hard hits, but I wasn't going down without a fight._

_I saw out the corner of my eye, someone walking around the corner._

_Just as I was about to turn to see who it was, I felt a hard punch to my head and a sharp pain._

_I see Jonah get up and walk away, that evil smirk never leaving his face._

_"Jack!" I hear someone call my name and I pray in my head._

_"Please God, let me be ok. Watch over please."_

_"Jack, Jack, Jack look at me." I hear someone yell at me._

_Suddenly, my eyes felt heavy and everything was black._

_"Jack stay with me please." I hear again and everything was fading._

_"Someone help!" Was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out._

**Chapter 14: Accusations **

**Erin's POV**  
"Jack! Oh my goodness, please stay with me!" I begged as I dropped down to the ground and pulled his head as far up on my lap as I could with my belly bump there. "Come on baby, please don't do this to me. Please wake up."  
"Erin! What happened!?" Kim asked as she slid down the hall and right next to me. I know I'm supposed to be mad at her, but I forgot all of that when I saw Jack hit the floor. I don't know what I'm gonna do if something happens to him!  
"He was obviously beat up! It doesn't matter right now, just go get help!" I yelled through the tears. Kim nodded quickly and took off running down the hall to get some help. I started stroking Jack's hair out of his face and just let the tears fall. "Please, please, please Lord, don't take him from me. Be with my Jack and help him through this, please" I begged.  
Pretty soon, Kim returned with a bunch of teachers who'd called the paramedics. They got him to the hospital and let me have the rest of the day off because the stress wasn't good for me or the baby. Kim just decided to ditch the rest of the day so she could be there too.  
I was so scared. Lord, please let him be okay.

**Erin's POV:**

I sat at Jack's bedside holding his hand, talking to the doctors and nurses and just being there to support him.

He's always there for me; it's my turn to return the favor.

"Miss Wilkes, Jack only has a few bruises here and there, but as of his head, he has a mild concussion, so no karate for a week, and make sure he doesn't get into any more fights please." The nurse says and I nod.

I had to explain what happened, and I was lucky it was one of the nurses who is understanding and compassionate.

"How is he?" Kim asks and I look at her, I'm still mad at her, but I have to at least tell her how Jack is.

"He ok, has a mild concussion and some bruises, but he's ok." I say and she nods.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me." I say and Kim sighs.

"I'm sorry Er." She says and I nod.

"I just wish you didn't have to keep it a secret." I say and she sighs and nods.

"I know me too. But hey, on the bright side, we're sisters, we're twins, and I'm going to be an aunt to YOUR baby, not that jerk of an ex's baby." Kim says and smiles and I nod and look at my baby bump that was now noticeable, and tomorrow at school will most likely be the new gossip everyone will be talking about.

Suddenly, Jack started to stir and opens his eyes.

"Hey baby… wow my head hurts!" He says and I giggle nervously.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm ok, but my head does hurt." Jack says rubbing a spot on his head.

I lean over and kiss his head and he smiles.

"That's better." He says and I smile.

I close my eyes and open them with a smile and I see Jack's worried face.

"She kicked again." I say and Kim basically threw herself at me to feel it while Jack smiled.

"So what's wrong with my head?" Jack asks.

"Mild concussion. So no karate for a week mister." I tease and Jack frowns.

"Awww… No fair." He says pouting and I laugh.

"Sorry babe." I say and Jack looks like he has an idea.

"What if I…" He starts.

"No." I say.

"Come on, you didn't even hear it." He says.

Sometimes I see how being friends with Jerry affects you." I tease.

**Erin's POV:**

A few hours later  
I was just sitting in Jack's room later that night. Kim had already gone home. She kept apologizing but I wasn't quite ready to hear it. Sisters. I cant believe it. Anyways, she left because Uncle Rudy needed someone there to watch my foster cousin, Sam, and I sure wasn't leaving.  
Jack was asleep so I was just stroking his hair when the door flew open and two middle-aged people walked in. Their hair was pretty dark-like Jack's.  
"Excuse me for asking, but would you mind telling me who you two are? The nurses told me to tell anyone who came in here that visiting hours were over" I said. They lady in the family glared at me while the man stayed silent, just glancing at Jack a few times a minute.  
"I do believe I don't have to tell YOU anything. And also, if visiting hours are over, what are you doing here?" the woman asked in a snotty voice. I stared back at her in shock. Okay pregnancy hormones, please help me here and don't lash out on these people because that isn't the Christian thing to do.  
"They told me I could stay. Jack did too" I said. "Now, would you please tell me who you are and why you're here? I don't want to have to call security"  
"You'd be calling them on yourself missy" the woman snapped. "I am Jack's mother and I should have you thrown out of here this instant! Who do you think you are hanging around my son?"  
I stared at her once more. Jack's mother? How could this woman be my sweet Jack's mother? I'm not trying to judge, but she is being very rude.  
"I'm his girlfriend. It's nice to meet you" I said rather than snapping it at her. I really wanted to, but I didn't.  
"Girlfriend" she scoffed. "My Jack isn't going to date any low, pregnant girl who gets herself knocked up and moves on to her next innocent prey before she even has the baby!"  
"Don't you talk to her that way!"

**Jack's POV: **  
I wake up to the sound of yelling, and I realize it's my mom...yelling at Erin. That wasn't going to stand with me. "Don't you talk to her that way!" I yelled sitting straight up. I was dizzy there for a second and it kind of hurt, but I didn't let it show. I wasn't going to let her hurt my Erin like that.  
"Jack!" she exclaimed, trying to hug me. I put my hands up so she couldn't get to me. I don't like seeing my mom looking hurt like she did right now, but I couldn't stand by and watch her go from treating Erin so cruelly to acting all happy in front of me.  
"No Mom" I said flatly.  
"Now son, that is no way to talk to your mother-"  
"Please don't even start Dad" I cut him off. I'll probably pay for that later but I don't care. "I will not just sit here and listen to my own mother treat the girl I love with all my heart so horribly!"  
"Love?" my mom scoffed at that like I'd heard her do with Erin when she said she was my girlfriend.  
"Yeah love" I said crossing my arms. I noticed Erin take a seat next to me on the bed with her hand on her stomach. I turned to her, getting worried about what this stress could be doing to that poor, innocent little baby girl. "Is the baby ok?" I asked her.  
"She's fine" Erin assured me in a whisper. Her eyes wouldn't reach my gaze so I knew she was hurting by what my parents were saying. I turned to them with the worst glare I could muster, and I could tell it had an affect on them by the stunned looks on their faces.  
"Do not, and I repeat, do not talk to Erin that way. I love her and I love this baby, okay!? They are the best things that have ever happened to me! And another thing, Erin didn't get pregnant on purpose-"  
"Of course she didn't" my mom cut me off with an eye roll.  
"They never do; young little-"  
"Don't even finish that sentence" I threatened.  
"Just saying she was probably just fooling around and didn't even know the consequences. That's how all the stupid kids get these days. But I thought I raised you better than the rest and you go and pull a stunt like this. Jack, why I outta-"  
"Why you outta be proud I'm taking responsibility and doing the Christian thing" I almost spat at them. They stared at me in shock so I continued while I had their silence. "You wanna know how I know it's the Christian thing to do? Because I'm a Christian! That's how you guys raised me! Erin didn't just go 'fooling around' Dad! The j*** who put me here also put her in this situation!"  
"Oh, so it's your fault he's in here?" my mom said turning to Erin accusingly.  
"No it isn't" I ground my teeth as I said that. "I went after him because he wouldn't leave her alone. She had nothing to do with this. In fact, she's the one that saved me! When I said that, I meant he's the j*** that got her pregnant! He's the one that took away her faith for so long" I almost cried. I remember the empty feeling I had when I discovered how lonely she must've felt apart from God.  
"Jack gave me my faith back. My faith in people and my faith in God" Erin said looking up for the first time. "He forced me, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. Jonah took advantage of me and I was too weak too fight back. I tried, I really did because at that time I did have my faith. Jonah took that away but Jack gave it back. I may be a pregnant teenager but I would never abort my baby just because of where she came from. She's a gift from God and I love her."  
"I love her too. Both my girls mean the absolute world to me. They're BOTH a gift from God to me" I added. My parents looked thoughtful after that. It took a couple of minutes before my mother walked forward just a little bit before bursting into tears and flinging her arms around Erin.  
"Oh you poor girl! I am so sorry I just assumed the worse! That was so horrible of me, judging you like that. I raised my son to take the opposite path and look at what I do. I chastise him for doing the right thing while I do the wrong thing! Oh sweetie, I am so sorry!"  
Erin hugged her back amazingly and smiled at me. She is so beautiful and forgiving inside and out. Erin can just forgive someone who treats her so cruelly.  
"It's alright Mrs. Brewer. It's alright Thank you" Erin whispered. My dad came around and shook my hand, something I knew meant was his way of apologizing with no words. He wasn't as expressive as my mom.  
"I'm sorry too" was all he said. And of course Erin forgave him too.  
I love my Erin so much.

**We hope you like it! **

**We love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


End file.
